Teenagers Behavior
by Rosemarie Alanna Ann Belikov
Summary: Sequel to Models Behavior. Catia is now sixteen and is finally getting into the modeling industry like her famous mother. Liam, Adrian and Sydneys son, is now sixteen as well. When the two were younger they got into a fight and never talked again. Now the Ishakovs are back in town five years later and are going to be staying with the Belikovs.
1. Chapter 1

"Catia, come on sweetheart it's time to wake up." My eyes open up slightly and I instantly close them. It's too bright. Way to bright. I groan and roll over in my black and white checkered bed. "Catia, get up, now."

I sigh and sit up in bed. I reopen my eyes and see my mom standing in the doorway. I look my mother up and down. She's curved, tall, a model. She's wearing tight black skinny jeans and a pink shirt that says: "Bun in the Oven." Like we couldn't tell, mom, your stomach is the size of a watermelon. Even though she' seven months pregnant she's wearing black stilettos. Her long dark brown hair is spilling over her shoulders in curls. She doesn't look her age. She hasn't had Botox or plastic surgery, she hates things like that, she just has, like, this gene that keeps her looking younger then her age. She's thirty-nine and only looks twenty-seven. I hope I got that good gene from her. I did get her looks though. The dark hair, lightly tanned skin, dark brown eyes, tall frame. I'm more slender then her, and I have smaller breasts, but I'm finally getting some curves.

"Good, you're up. Now come on, you have an hour to get ready before we go. Hurry up, please. And baby, good morning." She says with a small smile. "I love you."

My mother leaves the bedroom, closing the door behind her. I stay in bed for a moment more, staring at the door and then lay back down. I shut my eyes for a few moments and then get out from under the covers. Today some family friends are coming into town. The Ishakovs. Mr. Ishakov (Adrian) used to date my mom. She was sixteen when they started and they broke up after she met my dad at a photo shoot. It was really bad. They fought and he ended up kicking her out of the apartment they lived in. He eventually got over her when he met Sydney, his now wife. The two of them have three kids. Lea, Liam, and Lolita. Lea is my brothers Peter's age, eighteen, Liam is my age, sixteen, and Lolita is ten. We haven't seen them since they moved to LA when I was eleven. They should be here around one; it's currently twelve-fifteen.

I get into the shower and begin to wash up. When Liam and I were younger we used to hang-out all the time. We used to be friends, until he embarrassed me in front of a guy I had a crush on. It was Trevor Barbs. He was a year older then us, and super cute. Liam tripped me and I fell into a muddy puddle. Trevor saw and couldn't stop laughing. God I was pissed, if I had known then the words I know now, I would have used them. I never forgave him for what he did. They moved a month later and we haven't spoken since. Even though Trevor laughed at me that day, I got over it when he asked me out a few months ago. We've been dating ever since.

I finish up in the shower and get out. I dry myself and then wrap my black towel around myself. I plug in my hair dryer and dry my hair. Once it's dried I put my hair up in curlers and start on my make-up. I don't usually use light make-up, and I'm not going to change that now. I don't remember to the exact day when I went Goth, but it was in the seventh grade. I don't know if my parents thought it was just a faze, but they supported me in my decision. My mom taught me how to do my make-up. She showed me a lot of different options of how I could do it. It was fun having her put on all the different types of make-up. I especially loved when she used dark shadows and sparkly neon blue liner and lipstick. It was so outgoing and abstract. Apparently she was Goth for a few years. I had no idea. After finishing showing me how to do my make-up she took me out shopping.

We've had a privileged life; our parents bring in the big bucks. Moms a big shot model who came out with a fashion line a few years back and dad's a world famous photographer. Even though we have more things then other kids have, our parents taught us our rights from wrongs, how to treat other, and how to be respectful to others—even if you hate someone.

I finish up my make-up and put on my clothes which I had set out on hangers. I put on my strapless black bra, a black skull tank-top and, black ripped skinny jeans. I walk out into the bedroom after removing my hair curlers, I run a comb through my bangs so that they don't look fluffy, and go to my closet. I look for the right shoes and choose black stilettos like my mom. I put them on and walk to my bedroom. I stop with my hand on the doorknob and walk back to the bathroom. I take a cotton ball out of a bag in the medicine cabinet and my Claries Ear Care Solution. I pour some of the solution on the fluffy white ball and then press it to my new piercing. Currently I have eight, two cartilage piercings and three in each lobe. I really want an eyebrow piercing, but my dad doesn't want me to get it. My mom talked to him and they came to an agreement. If I do all of my chores for three months straight, don't get bad grades, no accidents on the road (I got my license two weeks after my birthday) and don't get into any fights in our out of school, I can get it.

Finally I'm finished and leave the bedroom. I go down the spiral staircase to the front room and grab my fringed black bag. I sling the long black strap over my shoulder and give my mom a smile as she walks into the room with Corrie next to her. Corrie is currently the youngest sibling (eight years old) in the family until the new baby is born in a few months. Peter walks into the room while chatting with dad and Vlad. Kisa, my girly and fairy-like sibling (fifteen year old twin of Vlad) comes skipping into the room dressed in all pink. I make a fake gagging sound and she gives me the classic family sneer, we all got it from mom. She walks over to mom who fixes her sparkly pink bow necklace. She thanks her and we all leave our house. We walk to the large black SUV and get inside. Peter and I are in the first row of back seats, Kisa and Vlad are in the second, and Corrie is in the last. We're going to be taking on of the Ishakov kids back to the house with us; we're not sure which one.

We drive to the airport and while we were we listened to some of dads crappy 80's music. Peters the only one in the family who enjoys it but mom says that she think the new baby will because whenever they listen to it the baby kicks furiously. Peter supposedly did the same thing when she was pregnant with him. The kicking eventually got so bad that she changed the music. We all arrive at the airport not long later and get out of the car. I'm not sure whether or not I'm happy to be seeing Liam. I'm still kind of upset that he did that all those years ago, but I miss him, a lit bit. He was a cool guy when he wasn't being a douche-bag. That's one of the words I would have used.

My mom refused to use the escalator because it's good to exercise when you're pregnant, so my dad and Peter help her up them. When we all got to the top she said she was using the escalator when she goes back down. I smiled like the rest of the family and we walk over to the waiting area. Everywhere we go at least a few people recognize our parents. A few months ago they did a magazine interview about working full time in the industry and raising a family. Ever since that happened more people have recognized them.

I lean into my brothers' body as I yawn and he wraps his arm around me. I don't know if it's because we're the oldest siblings in the family, or because we've known each other the longest, but we're really close. I'm the only person in the family that he's told his secret to. Not even dad knows. It's really awkward for Peter when he's sitting with dad and being forced to talk about how hot a girl on the current TV show is. I don't know why he hasn't told mom or dad yet. He knows they won't be upset; they've talked to us before about how if we're gay, lesbian, or bi, they won't care because we're their kids and they love us. But he still doesn't tell them. One night, after I asked him why he hasn't yet, he said that he doesn't want dad to be upset. I told him to explain further and he did. He's scared that dad won't think of him as the same person anymore and won't want to do all the same things they usually do. Also that when dad talks about prom, which is next month, he always asks what girl he wants to ask, he gives him tips on what type of corsage to get her, how to match his tie to her dress. All that stuff. I told him that all that was crazy. Dad wouldn't care about him being gay and wouldn't care that he wants to take Malcolm, his best friend and boyfriend, to prom. Dad also would gladly do all the same things that they already do. He's not going to think that just because he's gay he won't want to still take him to football games, and work on the trucks they buy and fix up. Nothing will change between them. He's planning on telling the family on prom night.

"Their here." Mom says as she spots Mrs. Ishakov. Dad and Peter help her off her seat and I look towards Corrie who is staring at someone across the room. I follow her gaze and see a boy around her age. If I were her age I'd think he was cute. I elbow her and she rolls her eyes. I smile and look towards the Ishakovs. My eyes are instantly on Liam. He's staring towards the ground as our mothers hug. He's gotten taller, he got his dads height. Right now he must be at least 5'9. He'll get taller. He has his fathers green eyes and mothers blonde hair. He's built nicely. Broad shoulders, muscled arms, his black shirt is tight on his body. I can see how nicely formed his pecks are and that he has a six pack. He's much hotter then he was when we were kids. Well, duh, we're no longer kids. I see Liam look up at me.

"Catia, it's so nice to see you again!" I look up at Mrs. Ishakov and smile as I stand up from my seat. We hug and then I'm passed off to her husband. Lea pulls me into her arms and wraps them tightly around me.

"We need to talk." She says. We break the hug and she pulls me away from the group. "You need to make up with my brother."

"What?" I ask her.

"You need to make up with my brother. He's so annoying and if he doesn't have someone else to do stuff with, he'll practically be attached to my hip. I don't want my little brother to be doing that, and besides if I don't spend time with him, he'll do one of two things. One: lock himself up inside his room. Two: go out and get his self killed. Please just make-up with him and spend sometime with him while we're here."

"Why should I?" I ask her as I wrap my arms over my chest.

"Because he misses you. I know you probably won't believe me, but he misses you. He has since the day you guys got in that fight after he tripped you and embarrassed you in front of your crush. How do I know this, you ask? I know this because when we were flying back here I caught him crying in the planes bathroom. He tried to pass it off as something else, but I didn't believe him. Ever since then, on the anniversary of your fight, I stand outside his bathroom and hear him crying. He misses you, Catia. A lot. I heard him talking to another one of his friends on the phone one day—"I cut her off.

"Do you like to pry on your brothers' private moments?" I ask her.

"I didn't mean to hear him talking on the phone." She tells me as she places her hands onto her hips. "Anyway, I heard him talking to his friend about how much he misses you and how badly he wishes that he could make-up with you. He said that he was too scared to call your house because of the chances he might get one of your parents. He's ashamed of himself for letting this go on for so long. Please make-up with him and spend some time with him."

"Why should I trust you, Lea? The last time I talked to you you told me that the guy had the baby and pushed it out of his ass."

She smiles. "Yeah, that was good… but seriously, I'm telling the truth."

"Prove it to me then."

She rolls her eyes and begins pulling me farther away. She pulls out her cell and plays a recording. It's Liam talking to his friend on the phone.

"I'm scared to call her house… because I don't want one of her parents to answer… because I'm nervous that they hate me… well, no, I don't know… dude, be on my side! Fine… wait, no, what is she doesn't forgive me?" Lea stops it there.

"Catia, dude, he misses you. Forgive him, be his friend again. Get him out of my hair."

"When you're married are you going to ask your maid to take your husband out of your hair?" I ask him with a smirk.

"Shut up, and if anyone was cheating it would be me with the sexy foreign pool boy."

"Dude!"

"I wouldn't do it! God, I was joking!" She says while rolling her eyes. "I would never cheat on someone, Catia. I know how much it hurts, my boyfriend cheated on me a few months ago."

"Oh… I'm sorry Lea." She shrugs.

"It's ok…" I lick both my lips as we stand in awkward silence and then nod.

"Ok, I'll do it…" I say as I look back at him. Lea takes a large step to the right and watches me.

"Holy shit, you miss him, too!" I look back at her and nod. "This is great… ok, how are you going to do it?"

"I'll think about it." I say as I begin walking back over to the group. Peter looks down at me as I stand next to him and leans downwards. Peter got our dads height, hell, he's an inch taller then him.

"What'd you guys talk about?" He asks in a whisper. I lean into him and whisper back to him.

"Lea is insane, and I'm going to make up with Liam."

"You are? That's great Catia. I think you're doing the right thing. You were such good friends when we were younger, and I'm pretty sure he missed you."

"Lea sent you the recording, didn't she?"

"Yup, and a picture of herself in a bikini. I still don't know why she tries to get me, it didn't happen when we were younger, and it's not going to happen now, besides Malcolm is so much hotter."


	2. Chapter 2

We got Lolita. She's the one who we got to ride home with us. I think everyone expected Corrie and her to talk like crazy, but they didn't. Corrie just stared out the window the whole time and Lolita was playing on her Nintendo. During the drive I got a text from Trevor. He asked if we could spend the night tomorrow together at an only Drive-Inn movie theater. It's apparently showing some scary movie from the sixties. I said that it would be fine and he texted back that he'd pick me up at six-thirty. I put away my phone and stare out the window as we drive back. I have to figure out a way to make-up with Liam, but how? How do I possibly make-up with someone who should be apologizing to me. All I want is an apology. I think that's what I wanted then too, but he was too pissed because I told his parents what he did to me. We arrive back at the house and as we help take their things in our parents talk about the house. We had to sell the old house after Corrie was born, there was no way we would be able to live in that house with five kids. We just made a few remodels to it last month. I'm stuck helping Liam with his stuff. The two of us are silent as we take his bags up to his room. We haven't made eye contact this entire time. The two of us get to his room and he opens the door. I set down two of his bags and run a hand through my fading curls. I look up as I feel a hand on my bicep. I find myself staring into Liam's dazzling green eyes. He lets drops his hand and takes in a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have tripped you that day. And because I did we haven't spoken in five years. I'm sorry for having embarrassed you in front of your crush. I've really missed you, Catia. Can you ever forgive me?"

I continue to star into Liam's emerald eyes. Tears have formed in his eyes. He's really upset, he really did miss me. I really missed him too. I step forward and wrap my arms around his neck. Liam just stands there for a moment and then wraps his arms around my waist.

"I missed you, too, and I accept your apology."

"Do you want to do something tomorrow?" He asks me. "I want to catch up."

"Yeah, well, I'm going out with my boyfriend tomorrow. But you can come too." I tell him as I bend backwards and move my hands onto his shoulders.

"You have a boyfriend?" He asks me. I nod.

"Yeah, we've gone out for a few months now. I'm going out with Trevor, actually." I tell him with a small smile. He returns the equally small smile and nods.

"I'd like hanging out with you tomorrow, but are you sure he won't care?" He asks me with raised brows. I nod.

"Yeah, and even if he is he'll get over it. It won't be the first time someone has gone on a date with us. For some reason he brings his friends with us sometimes. I have no idea why."

"Doesn't really sound like a date then." Liam says. I shrug.

"Yeah, well, you probably need time to unpack, I'll just be going. I should tell Trevor that you're coming." Liam nods and we say goodbye to each other before I leave the bedroom. We've made-up. We're friends again. I walk to my bedroom and stop by Corries' room. She left her bedroom door open. I watch her as she stares at herself in her vanity mirror. She turns her head to the side and runs her hand down her jaw. Corrie changed clothes. She's dressed in a large Black Veil Brides T-shirt and boy shorts. She's pulled back her hair in a sloppy bun. She turns her head again and sees me watching her. Her cheeks go read and I walk into the room.

"Hey, what're you doing?" I ask her as I walk over to her bed. I sit down on her bed and watch her as she turns on her black stool.

"Nothing."

"It looked to me like you were checking yourself out in the mirror." I tell her. "Something tells me you didn't like what you saw."

"How did you…?"

"Corrie, I was your age eight years ago. I looked at myself like that too, hell, I still do sometimes. But I get over it because I tell myself that I'm beautiful and that no matter how I look, people will still like me. No matter how _you _look, everyone will still like you. It doesn't matter anyway, you're gorgeous."

"No I'm not, you're the pretty one." She tells me. I watch her for a moment with a black face and then stand up from the bed. I kneel down next to her and place my hand on her shoulder.

"Why do you think that?"

"You're so pretty, Catia. You're tall and skinny and you don't still have baby fat."

"Corrie, you're eight. You'll loose baby fat, hell, you are not fat! You're skinnier then me when I was your age."

"I am?"

"Yeah, you are."

"But you're a model like mom. People like you and think your pretty."

"Sweetie, no one is perfect, I sure as hell am not. I get acne; I constantly have to get facials and work out to look like this. Well, I don't work out a lot, I got moms metabolism, but that doesn't matter. You're beautiful, Corrie, and as you get older you'll grow and get taller and you'll loose that _little bit _of baby fat you have. It'll be hard, you'll constantly feel awkward in your skin and you'll hate it. But it gets better, eventually. If you ever need someone to talk to about this type of stuff, you can come to me. I'm your big sister and I'll always be here when you need me. Always."

Corrie smiles and hugs me. "Thank you, Catia."

"You're welcome, Corrie." I say as I wrap my arms around her. We hold each other for a few moments and then break apart. "And BTW, I love the shirt." She smiles again and thanks me before I leave the bedroom for my own. I kick off my heels and put them back in my closet. I plop down on my bed and take out my cell phone. I text Trevor and tell him that Liam will be coming with us. He texted back.

**Trevor: The guy who tripped you when you were eleven?**

** Me: Yeah, he apologized and I forgave him. **

** Trevor: Catia, I don't want him coming on this date with us.**

**Me: Why not? Your friends come with us sometimes on dates.**

** Trevor: Yeah, but this is different.**

**Me: How so?**

**Trevor: It just is... **

**Me: What Trevor?**

**Trevor: It doesn't matter. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye. **

**Me: Bye, I love you. **

**Trevor: I love you, too, bye.**

I close my phone and set it down on my bedside dresser. The rest of that night was pretty boring. Mom ordered a pizza for herself and made the rest of us a nice dinner. I think all of us teens took it back up to our bedrooms. I felt bad for Lolita and Corrie because they were stuck with our insane parents. For most of the night I was wondering why Trevor wouldn't want Liam to go with us. I'm going to ask him tomorrow, I need to know. That morning I had a photo shoot and had to get up at like three. I didn't get home until after twelve so I slept in really late. That's why I wasn't up until really late that night. Working and school is really hard right now. If you miss a single class, you practically miss a whole chapter. I'm thinking about just being homeschooled soon. We have enough money to pay for a tutor or something like that. My grades are dropping, and I'm trying my best to keep them up, but it's just not working. I think I'm going to ask my mom for a tutor soon. I really want that piercing, and I want to get into a good college after high school. I stayed up until two in the morning watching How I Met Your Mother and eventually passed out. I woke up around noon like the rest of the people eighteen through fifteen. I went downstairs to the kitchen in my Pj's and saw that dad made breakfast. It consisted of pancakes, sausage, and eggs. I take some of each and a grapefruit. I sat down on the couch in the living room and turned on the TV. Liam came down a minute later and got food of his own. He sat down on the couch next to me and we ate breakfast together.

"How did you sleep last night?" I ask Liam. He shrugs.

"Not bad, not good either." I nod.

"Same here, I was up really early for a shoot."

"Yeah, I heard that you started to model." I nod.

"It's what I like to do. Have you gotten a job?"

"Um, no, not yet. My dad keeps offering to give me an internship but I don't want to get into the mob. I'm kind of interested in photography. I was thinking that your dad could maybe give me a few pointers on it."

"That'd be awesome, Liam." I say. "I'm sure my dad would love to teach you a little bit about photography."

"Great, I'll ask him later."

"Good, well Trevor will be by around six-thirty to pick us up. Ok?"

"Kay."

"Great, I'm going to go now, I have to start getting my things together and then I have to get ready and—"He cuts me off.

"You have stuff to do."

"Yeah, I'll see you then, ok?" He nods as I stand up from the couch. I go into the kitchen and clean my dishes before going up to my bedroom.

We're awkward, Liam and I. We're really awkward. I don't know if I was expecting things to go back to the way they were—no I wasn't expecting that. Too much time has passed for it to be the same. I'm not the little girl whose hair was in two braids with Invisalign Teen and a stupid little tie-dye shirt. I'm an almost fully matured girl who no longer needs braces, no longer wears certain colors without black, and the last time I had my hair in braids it was for Halloween where I was going as a school girl nerd. And Liam is no longer that little boy who wore a baseball T-shirt and had an extremely short hair cut because he was in a faze. He doesn't have freckles anymore either.

I get to my bedroom and begin to look through my clothes for the right outfit for the night. I decide on electric blue jeans and a loose black tank-top that has a design that looks like both a white butterfly and a rib cage. I think it's a rib cage. I take out brown heels and put them on my bed. I go into the bathroom and start up a shower. By the time I'm done its five to six-thirty. I go down the stairs and go into the front room where Liam is waiting. He looks me up at down as I walk over to him and grab my black leather coat.

"You look great." I smile.

"Thank you." I look him up at down. Ok, yeah he's gotten hot over these five years. "So do you."

"Thank you," he says as the doorbell rings. I walk over to the door and I unlock it. Liam watches me and walks behind me as I open the door.

"Hey Trevor," I say as I smile up at my boyfriend.

"Hey babe," he says as he wraps his arms around me and kisses me, a little passionately. I gently push him back and give me a small smile. His eyes flash to Liam behind me and I turn slightly.

"Trevor this is Liam, Liam this is Trevor."

Liam sticks out his hand for Trevor to shake and he doesn't take it until I raise my eyebrow. I just happened to get this from my dad. It drives mom crazy that she still can't do it. Dad and I get a good kick out of it. After the boys shake we all head out for the Drive-Inn.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Liam, would you like to sit in the front?" Trevor asks Liam as he turns around towards him. I look towards Trevor and give him a confused look. His eyes flash to me and then back to Liam.

"I'm fine, thanks though." Liam says.

"Oh come on, I wouldn't want you too not be able to see the movie."

"I want to stay up here," I tell Trevor. "But if you still want to give Liam your spot you can."

Trevor looks towards me and raises his eyebrows. I place my right leg over my other and begin to tap my right hands fingers on my thigh. Trevor moves his eyebrows down and begins to take small, deep breaths.

"Oh, I'll just stay up here then. Sorry Liam."

"I already said that I would stay back here. It's fine." Trevor gives a hand motion and then looks up as the movie begins. I look back at Liam over my shoulder and see him staring at Trevor, he's thinking about something. I wish I knew what he was thinking. I look back at the screen and begin to watch. A minute later I feel a hand on my thigh. I look down and see Trevor's hand. He slowly begins to move it up, and then back down. He does this once again and when he comes back down he goes down to far. I push his hand away and look over at him.

"What?" He asks me as he places his hand back onto my thigh. I push it away again and shake my head.

"Trevor," I whisper. "Stop it, now."

"Why?" He whispers as he leans towards me. "We've been together for a few months now."

"Trevor, Liam is in the back seat, and I don't care that we've been going out for a few months, I don't want to do that. So don't."

"Catia, babe, I love you. Come on. Let's get out of here, let's leave Liam and go to a motel."

"Dude, no. No. I don't want to do it, so we're not going to."

"Catia, I love you."

"Are you serious? Just saying I love you isn't going make me want to do this." I whisper.

"But-"I cut him off again.

"Oh my God, you just want to get in my pants."

"That's crazy, Catia."

"How so?" I ask him. "You try to sneak your hand into my pants and when I say I don't want to do it you keep telling me you love me."

"That doesn't mean I'm only saying it because I want to have sex. I do love you."

"No, you don't." I say as I shake my head. He looks back at Liam for a minute before leaning closer to me.

"I do love you, Catia, but we've been dating for a few months now, I think we should be able to do a little more then kissing."

"I don't want to do anymore." I tell him. "You should respect that."

"Well I don't. I think that you should please my needs." My mouth drops open in shock to the comment.

"Are you kidding me?" I ask him. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

He stares at me in silence for a moment. He looks me up and down and then looks back at the movie screen. He leans back in his seat and wraps his arms over his chest.

"Take me home." I say. He looks back at me.

"No," he says. "I want to finish the movie."

"Trevor, take me the hell home." I hiss from in-between my teeth. He looks back at me.

"No," I glare at him and look back at the screen. I look out at the window and take out my cell phone and hid it by placing it down on the seat by my thigh so that Trevor won't be able to see it. I pull up my dad and begin to text him.

**Dad, can you please come pick me and Liam up from the Drive-Inn? **

I send it and then turn off the ringer and put the vibration on low so that Trevor won't be able to hear.

**I'm on my way, what happened? **He writes back.

**Trevor is being a douche-bag. He placed his hand onto my thigh and moved it up to area I didn't like and tried to put it into my pants. I pushed his hand away and we got into an argument. He keeps trying to get me to ditch Liam and go to a motel with him. I keep saying no and he keeps pushing me.**

My dad doesn't write back. I look at Liam through the cars back view mirror and see him staring at Trevor with a glare on his face. A car pulls up next to us and I look up. It's my dad. He turns his head towards me. God he looks pissed. My dad gets out of the car and walks behind Trevor's car. He walks over to Trevor's side of the car, throws open the door, and grabs Trevor's arm. Trevor yells in shock as he's pulled out of the car. I quickly get out and walk around to the other side of the car as my dad shoves Trevor to the side of the car. Liam is next to me as we watch.

"Dad, I don't want you to get arrested." I say; knowing what my father is capable of.

"I won't, because no ones going to call me in." He says as he tightens his grip on Trevor's shirt. "So, first you try to put your hand in my daughters' pants and do God knows what, then you try to talk her into having sex with you at a motel by telling her that you love her, and when she says no you keep trying to talk her into it? You're talking to my daughter, you don't treat her like that and you sure as hell don't push her into what she doesn't want. Now, like my daughter said, I don't want to get arrested, so I'm not going to hit you, but if I _ever_ see you near my daughter again, I'll risk getting arrested."

My dad releases his grip on Trevor and walks over to me and Liam. He wraps his arm around my shoulder and we begin to walk to his car. We stop and look back to Trevor as Liam walks to him. He grabs Trevor by the shirt and pulls him off the car; he then punches Trevor in the face. My mouth drops open as Trevor falls to the ground with a pained sound. His hands move up to his nose and he begins to whine and cry.

"You broke my fucking nose!"

"Yeah, and I'll do worse to you if you come near Catia again, I can't get any worse then a little blemish on my record and some jive time."

Liam turns back around and walks over to us. My dad and I watch him for a minute and then the three of us begin walking to the car. The three of us get in, Liam and I are in the back, and then begin to drive home. It's silent for the first few minutes.

"Thank you, dad, for getting us. And thank you Liam, for punching him."

"I'm sixteen, I enjoy sex, but it's supposed to be with someone you truly love. That's what makes it special. Trevor had not right to do that to you." I watch Liam for a moment and then lean over in my seat. I place my hand onto his shoulder and then gently brush my lips against his cheek. I bend back into my seat after a second and look out the cars window. I feel a hand on mine and I look down at it. Liam wraps his fingers through mine and I look up at his face. He's staring at me. We give each other a small smile and then go back to what we were doing. I look over at my dad from the corner of my eye and see my dad watching us from the rearview mirror.

Liam and I never should have fought like we did. He tripped me in front of Trevor, someone who ended up begin a complete asshole. I shouldn't have kept that grudge so long. I should have talked with him, maybe then we wouldn't have missed five years of each others lives. I regret what happened, but there is no going back on it. There's only the future, a future that I hope is filled with Liam. Before what happened he was my best friend, and I want it to get back to that. I want him to be my best friend again. We arrive back at the house a few minutes later.

"Now, I got the text when I was out with dinner with the rest of the family and Liam's, except Peter stayed here and had a friend come over."

"You were? I'm sorry; I don't know... where'd you go?" My father smiles.

"It doesn't matter; we're all going out again tomorrow night. Plus I'll be going back after you to are inside."

Peter had a friend over when everyone was out of the house? Shit, it's Malcolm! As we get out of the car I take out my cell phone and begin to text Peter. By the time the door is open I have finished the text and sent it. I have no idea if he'll get it or not. We walk into the house and Liam and I put our coats on the coat rack.

"I'm going to go see how Peter and Malcolm are doing then I'll head back to the restaurant." My dad says before walking to the stairs. I take Liam's hand and begin to pull him after me as I follow my dad. He asks no questions. I pretend that I'm just going to my room and Liam is going to go to his, but it's a lie. We come to the hallway that leads to Peter's room. I grip Liam's hand in fear for my brother. I can't imagine how he will feel if our dad finds out his gay by catching him having sex with his boyfriend? I slam down my leg in an odd angle and let out a scream. My dad instantly stops as I lean into Liam's body, hands gripping onto him. Liam's arms are instantly around me and he wraps his arms around us. He knows what happened and gently lifts me up so that I don't apply pressure to my ankle.

"Catia?" I look up at my dad and see him walking back to us. "What happened?"

"I... I must have moved my foot wrong. I think I twisted my ankle, crap!" I yell as I look down at my foot. "My fucking shoe!" If Peter didn't hear my scream, he defiantly heard my yell.

I broke the heal. I broke my shoes fucking heal. And they were Louboutins. Peter better appreciate what I did for him. My dad tells Liam that he has me and then scoops me up carefully into his arms. I thank him and Liam and the three of us begin moving back to Peter's room. My dad asks Liam to knock for him and he does. The door opens up a moment later and we see Peter standing there. The only thing he's wearing is his black silk pajamas bottoms. Malcolm is no where to be seen.

"Hey dad, Catia, Liam... what are you guys doing here?"

"Trevor was being a dick so I had to pick them up from the Drive-Inn. I'm dropping them off and then heading back. I just wanted to see how you and Malcolm were doing."

"And why are you carrying Catia?" He asks.

"She walked the wrong way and her Louboutin broke and she hurt her ankle. I'll take her to the doctor tomorrow to have it X-rayed. Where is Malcolm?"

"He's using the bathroom." Peter answers. "I'll take Catia back to her room so that you can get going."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine." He says as he takes me from dad's arms. I look behind Peter and see that he took off his cover-up. Peter gets these cover-up skin patches that look like real skin when he places them on an area he needs to cover up. Peter started to get them after he got his tattoo. Our parents don't mind if we get tattoos, as long as they aren't stupid little things. We can do that as soon as we're eighteen, which Peter is, but he got the tattoo on his seventeenth birthday, and the tattoo is of Malcolm's name. Peter and he have been going out for two years now. It was Peters sixteenth birthday and, as far as I know, Peter and Malcolm had been feeling romantic feelings towards each other since middle school, but didn't know what to do about them. Neither knew that the other was gay. During his sixteenth birthday party Malcolm took him into a room in the hotel his party was at. Peter told me that they just stared at each other for a minute and then Peter, wanting to get it out there, yelled out that he was gay. Malcolm was shocked, he had no idea. Malcolm then told Peter that he was gay as well and they sat down on the room's bed. They talked about their feelings and ended up having their first kiss. They've been together ever since. Peter got the tat on their first anniversary and Malcolm got one of Peters name as well. But he doesn't have to hide it around his parents since he's told them.

The patch must have fallen off when Malcolm and he were doing the deed, or they took it off him.

"Dad, can you please grab my shoes heel for me place?" I ask him. My dad nods and turns around. My brother exits the room and closes the door. My dad grabs the heel and turns back around. He waits for us to catch up to him and then we begin to walk again. Peter makes sure that dad isn't looking at him as we walk. I don't what he will do if dad looks near his back. We get to my room and dad opens the door for us. We thank him and I look towards Liam. I move my hand in a talking gesture and then point at my dad. Liam watches me for a moment and then nods.

"Hey Mr. Belikov," he says. My dad looks towards him and Peter quickly moves me into the bedroom. He sets me down on my bed and turns back around so that his back isn't towards the door. "I'm getting into photography and I was wondering if you could teach me some stuff about it."

"Really? Yeah, I'd love to." Dad says. "How about sometime Sunday? Will you be up at all Sunday?"

Liam laughs and nods. "Sunday's good."

"Great, so I'll be heading back. I'm sure our food has arrived and I don't want it to be completely cold, I love you, too, say hello to Malcolm for me."

"Will do, dad." Peter says. He says goodbye and then leaves the house. Once we hear the door close I let out a relieved sigh and flop back onto my bed.

"Ok, what the hell was that about?" Liam asks. "Catia I saw you purposefully hurt your ankle and break your shoes heel, and then you make me speak with your dad. What's going on?"

"Well hey; you got to ask him to help you with photography." I say.

"Catia? I want to restart our relationship on a good note, please be truthful."

"You purposefully do it?" Peter asks me. "You broke your expensive as hell shoes and hurt your ankle for me and Malcolm?"

"You're my brother, of course I did. I don't want dad to find out in a bad way, which would have been a bad way."

"Well thank you for doing that. It would have been so embarrassing for dad to catch us in the position we were in."

"I didn't need to know that, but you're welcome."

"Wait... position, dad finding out? Peter are you gay?" Peter and I look back at Liam and Peter nods.

"Yeah, no except for Catia, and now you, know. Please don't tell anyone." Liam watches us for a moment and then nods.

"I won't tell anyone."

"Hey," we all look at the other side of the doorway and see Malcolm standing there, dressed in only his boxers. "Should I go?"

"No, my dads gone." Peter says as he walks over to his boyfriend. Peter wraps his arm around Malcolm and gives him a gentle kiss before introducing him to Liam. "Now, where did we leave off?"

Malcolm smiles at his boyfriend and presses his lips to. "Well, these certainly weren't on." He says as he gently tugs on Peters pants.

"Hello!" I yell. "We're right here; please go back to your room before you decide to get all hot and heavy again!"

"We make no promises." Peter says before squeezing Malcolm's butt. I roll my eyes. I don't care that he's with Malcolm, or that they have sex, I just don't want them to do it in front of me. The two start up a passionate kiss and I groan. "Alright fine, we'll go back to my room. But we can't promise to be quiet."


	4. Chapter 4

"So how long has Peter been gay?" Liam asks me as we sit in the living room. He had to help me down the stairs due to my ankle.

"Forever I guess, but he only came out a few years ago."

"Why hasn't he told your parents?"

"He's scared too… he's planning on telling them on prom night." Liam turns towards the TV screen and we watch whatever the hell we're watching.

"What are we watching?" I ask him.

"No fucking idea." He says as he turns off the TV. "Our families should be getting back soon."

"Yeah…"

"Wanna eat something?" He asks me. "We didn't actually eat anything at the Drive-Inn."

"Totally, I'm starving. Hot Pockets?" Liam smiles and nods. The two of us get off the couch and walk into the kitchen. I make two Hot Pockets in the microwave, while Liam keeps me on my feet, and then go back into the kitchen. Liam and I sit down with our plates and begin to eat.

"So what have you been doing these past few years?" I ask Liam. He swallows his bite and looks towards me.

"Um, I have a few friends. James and Marshall. They're pretty cool. Um, I've dated, but never had a serious girlfriend. I'm trying to stay as far away from the mob as possible. I don't want anything to do with it. I have a car. I'm getting pretty good grades. You?"

"I've started getting into modeling. My grades are bad, I miss one class I miss an entire chapter of stuff I need to know. I'm thinking of just getting a tutor or something like that. My car is in the garage, if you want to see it you can. I've only ever been out with Trevor. I have one close friend, Naya. She is like this super outgoing Latina chick that, when she gets mad, always starts yelling in Spanish. I have no idea why she does it, she just does."

"She sounds cool."

"She is. Are you planning on going to college after high school?"

"Yeah, I'm planning on going here in New York."

"Really? That's awesome. I'm planning on going there, too."

"Cool…"

"Ok dude, we really need to get past this whole awkwardness thing. We were best friends for years; we can get back to that."

"I know; I just feel bad that I started all of this shit."

"It's ok, Liam. Really it is, I'm over it." I set down my plate and lean over to him and wrap my arms around his shoulders. I kiss his cheek and squeeze him. Liam wraps his arms around me and hugs me back. "Thank you for hitting, Trevor."

"You're welcome." He says before kissing my cheek. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have a job tomorrow. You can come if you want to. Someone will probably have to come with me to help me get around, or I can just use my sisters crutches is we still have them."

"That'd be great, thank you, to the coming part."

"Bye Catia," Malcolm says as he walks to the door that leads to the front room. Peter is standing next to him; holding his hand.

"Bye Malcolm," I say with a smile. Peter gently pulls Malcolm to him and kisses him lightly.

"I love you," Peter tells him. Malcolm smiles and kisses his forehead.

"I love you, too, Peter." Malcolm replies before they release hands. Malcolm leaves and Peter walks over to chair which is placed on the right side of the couch. Peter grabs the TV remote, pulls his legs up to his body, and begins to surf channels.

"Are you going to his place tomorrow?" I ask Peter as I pick my plate back up. Peter shakes his head.

"No, I'm going to be working on the car with dad." Peter tells me. A little while back Dad and Peter found this old-as-hell beaten up car and decided to bring it back to life. They say it should be up and running in a few more months. "You working tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Liam's going to be coming with me."

"Crap," I look towards Liam.

"What?"

"I can't go after all. I forgot that your dad is helping me with photography."

"Oh yeah," I say.

"What time will you be off? Maybe we could hang out after you get off."

"I don't know when I'll get off. It could take an hour or multiple hours. It depends on how long it takes to get the right shot."

"What's the shoot for again?" Peter asks me.

"Swimsuits." I answer as Peter's phone begins to vibrate. He answers and talks for a minute. I think its dad.

"Yeah, ok, bye." Peter gets off the couch and walks over to the intercom. He presses the button that opens up the houses gates.

"They home?"

"Yeah,"

The three of us continue to watch the TV show Peter chose as our families come inside. We all say hello and almost instantly after mom sends Corrie off to bed and Sydney sends Lolita to bed.

"So what happened on your date? Your dad wouldn't tell us at dinner." Lea asks as she sits down on the arm rest of the chair Peter is in. Peter rolls his eyes and leans farther back in his chair, and puts his legs down.

"My now ex was a douche-bag. Now I have to go, I need to get some sleep before tomorrow. I have to get up early. Night you guys." I tell my mother and the rest of my family goodnight and that I love them before heading up to my room, with my fathers help.

My dad helps me into the bathroom and waits for me to remove my make-up before going to get my pajamas. He comes back into the room and hands them to me. Somehow I manage to get dressed and he then takes me to my bed. He helps me under the covers.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you, too, Catia. Goodnight."

"Night."

The next morning when I woke up I needed help getting into the bathroom and shower. I had to use the intercom to ask Kisa for help. My sister and I fight, a lot, but we still love each other and help each other when we need it. She helps me not fall to the bottom of the tub while showering and after I'm done she helps me out. She hands me my towel, and keeps a firm hand on my shoulder as I wrap it around my body. Kisa helps me sit down on the toilet seat and then tells me she'll be back. When she does she has her crutches with her. Last year Kisa broke her ankle while roller skating and she had to get these. I told Kisa she could go back to bed and she gladly did. I somehow managed to get dressed and then head down to the kitchen. I made myself something to eat and while I was my mom walked into the kitchen, more like wobbled into the kitchen. I made her a bagel and then the two of us headed out to set.

"So who's the photographer for this shoot?" I ask my mother as I eat my breakfast.

"Your father." She answers. I look towards her while chewing. I swallow a moment later.

"I didn't know dad was doing the shoot."

"He didn't tell you? Huh, well he and Liam should be there soon."

"Oh…" Dad must be showing Liam some tips while at set with me. I wish I had known before hand, but you know, whatever. There's nothing I can do now. Well, anyway, I'm glad he's coming. I wanted him to. My mother and I get to the shoot and manage to get me into my suit. Mom tells me that the guys arrived as I'm in hair and make-up. When I'm done I'm helped out of the trailer and I use my crutches to walk over to my dad and Liam.

"Hey," I say. I smile at Liam and my dad assumes the smile was to him. Both guys smile back and my dad wraps an arm around my shoulders before kissing my forehead.

"How are you feeling baby?"

"Ok, my ankle hurts a little bit, but I should be ok. I'm glad you're here, Liam." He smiles.

"I'm glad, too." He says.

The shoot was sort of hard because of my ankle, but otherwise it was good. After the shoot I was changing in the trailer, while gripping onto the make-up counter, when someone walked in on me. I let out a shocked scream and lost my grip in the counter. I ended up on my back—half naked.

"Holy shit—Catia, I am so sorry." Liam says as he speaks to me; keeping behind the trailers door. "I'll come back later."

"No! What do you need?"

"Your dad wanted me to ask you if you want to go to the doctors after this."

I sigh. "Come in and help me up, but don't look at me!" I look up and see Liam walk inside. He tries to keep his eyes off me as he walks to me. Liam bends down slightly and takes my hands. He pulls me back up to my feet—foot. "Hey!"

He took a peek at me.

"I couldn't help it. Your body is practically molded to mine." Liam says as he stares up at the ceiling. I look down at our bodies. He's right. Our bodies are molded together. I can see why he would look. My boobs look much bigger pressed up against his chest. I feel my cheeks heat up and turn red. I open my mouth to say something and then the door opens. Both of my parents are standing in the doorway; staring at us. My mom looks shocked, but she has a smile's on her face. My dad looks the exact opposite. He looks angry. Any father would be when he sees his sixteen year old daughter, dressed in only a knee-length, dark brown, button up shirt that is open. I should have put a bra on first.

"It's not what you think." I tell them both.

"I have to call Sydney." My mom quickly says before taking out her phone.

"We aren't together. I was so shocked when Liam opened the door that I fell and he had to help me up."

"Really?" My mom asks as she closes her cell. "But… damn! You two are going to a restaurant tonight."

I stare at my mom for a moment and then look at Liam. Liam looks back at my mom.

"We are?" He asks.

"Yup, just the two of you." She says. "I'll go make reservations for you two now."

"Rose!" My father says in shock.

"What?" She asks.

"You're setting our daughter up, on a date."

Liam looks down at me and I stare up at him. "We are being set up together, aren't we?"

"Looks like it." I say as I keep my arms wrapped around his neck.

"I bet our moms have wanted this to happen for a while now."

"Yeah… so we're going out on a date?"

"Looks like it," he says with a mocking smile. I smile back.

"Do you want to go out?" I ask; my parents' conversation going on rather loudly in the background of our conversation.

"Only if you do."

"I do… I mean, I want to go out with you." I see something spark in Liam's eyes.

"Great, but we're not going dinner at some fancy-ass restaurant. We're teens; we're going to be teens."

"They are not going out on a date, Rose!"

"We're going out on a date." I say. My mothers face breaks into a smile. "But we're not going to a restaurant."

"But I already… ok, fine." My father stares down at my mom and then looks up at us. "Guess we have a date tonight, handsome." My mom slaps my dads butt and I roll my eyes. He watches her for a moment more and then walks over to the two of us. He picks me up and takes me away from Liam.

"Come on, Liam." My mom says with a smile. "Let's let her finish getting dressed."


	5. Chapter 5

"You look beautiful, Catia." My mother tells me as at stare at myself in the full length mirror in my bathroom. I'm dressed in a flowing black dress that flows an inch below my knees. I smile as my mother removes the last hair curler from my dark hair. I decided to wear a simpler make-up then I usually do. I can only wear one heel because of my new black cast. I readjust my silver skull necklace and then make sure my earrings are both there.

"Can I ask something?" My mother nods.

"Why was dad so upset that I'm going out with Liam?" My mother runs a hand through my hair and watches me for a minute.

"You're his first born daughter, Catia. It's hard for him to accept that you're going on a date."

"But I've been out with Trevor."

"Trevor was different. We knew that you would never end up with him."

"And Liam is different?"

"Absolutely. Ok, you ready?" I nod. I grab my crutches and leave my bedroom. My mom helps me down the stairs. Liam is standing at the bottom of the stairs and I smile down at him. Liam takes my hand and helps me down the last two.

"You look beautiful, Catia."

"Thank you. You look handsome, Liam." Liam is dressed in jeans, a tux-shirt, and jeans.

"Thank you,"

"I feel so over dressed." I tell him. Liam smiles at me and looks at my father as he walks into the room. He gives us a small smile.

"You look beautiful, baby." He tells me. I smile.

"Thank you, daddy." He nods. My dad looks towards Liam. "You better take care of her."

"I'll always take care of her." Liam says as he takes my jacket from the coat hanger. He walks back over to us and Liam helps me put my jacket on.

"Thank you," Liam nods. "Well, we should be going."

"Oh wait," Liam's mother says as she comes into the room. "Pictures."

"Mom, no, can we just go? Did I just rhyme?"

"Yes," I say. My mom moves down the stairs and motions for us to go up them. Liam and I look at each other and then walk up the stairs. After all of the many pictures Liam and I leave the house and head out to where ever we're going.

**RPOV**

**A hour after Liam and Catia left for there date**

Dimitri and I lay in bed that night. I have on a pout face on as I feel the baby kick up a storm. I place my hands onto my stomach and let out a huff of breath.

"Are you ok?" Dimitri asks me.

"I don't know, my stomach feels weird… the baby won't stop kicking. It's really pissing me off."

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"No,"

"Well if something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong… nothing can be wrong, I'm only eight months."

"I know, but Roza, our doctor said that babies who are born during the eighth month are fine." Dimitri says as he places his hand onto my stomach. "But if something is wrong, you need to tell me so that I can help you. And if we need to go to the hospital, we're going; we don't want to risk it, do we?"

"No, but what if something is wrong and I go into labor?"

"Then we have the baby,"

"What if something is wrong?"

"Then we'll work it out, our child is fine Roza."

"What if-?"He cuts me off.

"Roza, our baby is fine. We've been through this five times before this, you freak out every time and nothing is wrong." The baby continues to kick for minutes upon minutes. I let out a shocked scream and then gasp. "No..."

"Rose... what?" He asks as he sits up in the bed. "What?"

"My... my water just broke."

**CPOV**

**An hour before Roses water broke**

"What are we doing here?" I ask as we arrive on top of a hill.

"We are going to have a picnic." Liam says as he gets out of the car. He walks over to my side and takes me out of the passenger's side. Liam picks me into his arm and carries me over to our little picnic area. Liam sets me down on the blue and white blanket and I smile as I see the picnic basket.

"Who set this up?"

"I did, a little earlier, I was hoping that no one would come by and take our stuff, and luckily they didn't."

"This is great, Liam."

"I'm glad you think so."

"Now I really feel over dressed."

"You look perfect." I smile at his words and Liam opens the picnic basket. He takes a few cartons of food out and places them onto the blanket. He takes out paper plates and we begin to take things out and put them on our plates.

"So, when did you go Goth?"

"Few years ago, first year of middle school."

"Nice..."

"So have you done any sports?"

"No, well, I've tried basketball, but I decided not to, I didn't like it at all."

"I don't like sports either."

"You never have... Catia, can I tell you something?"

"Yes,"

"I've always liked you," I look up at him from my food.

"What?"

"I've liked you ever since we were little kids... I never had the guts to tell you."

"Well... why did you trip me then?"

Liam stares down at his food. He messes with his chicken with his fork for a moment and then sets it down. Liam runs a hand through his hair and then pushes his plate away. Liam places his arms on the blanket and then rests his head on them.

"Liam...?"

"I don't know, ok?"

"There had to be a reason."

"Don't make me tell you..."

"Liam, I won't be upset with you." I say as I place my hand onto his. Liam quickly gets up onto his knees.

"Catia, I did it because I didn't want you to be with Trevor. I did it so that he wouldn't like you, ok? I did it so that you wouldn't date him, and in the end... you still did."

I watch Liam for a few moments and then sit up straighter on the blanket.

"I..."

"Please don't be mad at me."

"I... I'm not mad... did you plan on ruining our friendship?"

"No, I didn't, I just didn't want you two to be together."

"When I asked you why you did it when we were going back home, you said you did it because you wanted to, why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"Because I thought you would be more upset with me."

"No...! I wouldn't have been, I would have been pissed, but not completely furious... I wouldn't have stopped being your friend then... Liam, you should have told me the truth."

"I know..."

"Liam, come here." I tell him. Liam looks up at me and my eyes connect with his green ones. He blinks a few times and then does as I told him. Liam sits down besides me and I try to get into a new, comfortable position.

"What are you...?" Liam trails off as I lean forward and press my lips gently to his.

"I like you now... and I want to be with you, for a long time." I tell him, gently pulling back. Liam smiles and places a hand onto my cheek. He gently pulls me closer to him and we kiss again.

"Catia, I am so sorry."

"It doesn't matter, we're together now, and that's what matters."

A few minutes later Liam and I are laying on the ground, side by side, kissing. My cell phone begins to ring and I don't break our kiss. After three rings I break apart from him and answer.

"Hello?"

"Catia, I know you're on a date, but I think you should come down to the hospital." My brother, Vlad, tells me. He's in a car I can hear a car honking in the background.

"Why? What happened?" I ask him.

"Moms going into labor."

**PPOV**

"Peter, is your mom ok?" Malcom asks as he walks over to me and the rest of my siblings.

"We don't know yet," I say as I stand up from my seat. The two of us hug, like any best friends would, and then sit down.

"Well what happened?" He asks as he drapes his coat across his lap.

"My parents were just in bed and then suddenly the baby started to kick up a storm and then her water broke."

"How far along is she again?"

"Eight, maybe a little bit further along."

"Will the baby be ok?"

"We don't know."

"Peter!" Malcom, my siblings, and I turn as Catia and Liam come into the room. "What the hell happened?"

I explain to her what happened as Liam helps her down into a seat. She thanks him; he nods and sits down next to her. Liam wraps his arm around her shoulders. They're dating; somehow I always knew that they would end up together.

"Is your mother and the baby ok?" Mrs. Ivashkov asks as she walks over to us. She sits down near us and her family follows suit. Lea on the other hand walks straight over to me and sits down on the other side of me. She places her hand onto my bicep.

"Are you ok?" She asks me.

"It's not about me, Lea; it's about my mom and the baby."

"I know, but how are you about all of this?"

"I don't know, I won't know until we find out what's happening with them."

I see Malcom glaring at Lea out of the corner of my eyes. I look out at everyone and see that their talking to each other, not paying attention to us. So I gently place my hand onto Malcom's, give it a gentle squeeze and then release it. He gives me a small smile. I look over at Liam and Catia and see him kissing her cheek. Catia smiles and leans into his body. I smile; it fades as the doctor walks out into the room.

I rise from my seat. "How's my mom?"

"Your mother is fine, so is the baby, but, she is going into going into labor. The baby should be born either tonight or earlier tomorrow morning."

"Is she far enough in for the baby to be ok when he's born? Will he need to spend the night?"

"Yes, but she can take him home tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank God," Catia mumbles.

"If you want to see her you can, but when it's time only Dimitri may be back there."

A few of us head back. "Hi mom," I say as Catia, Kisa, Vlad, Corrie, and I walk into the room.

"Hey babies, I'm glad you're... Catia, you didn't have to come down."

"I wanted too, and so did Liam."

"But it's your first date together."

"Don't worry, mom, their already making-out."

"What?" Our dad asks, looking towards us.

"Nothing dad,"

"Really, you two already kissed?" Mom asks. Catia rolls her eyes and nods.

"Yes, but I don't think that's the biggest concern right now, she says, motioning towards them.

**MPOV**

"Hi Lea," I say as I walk over to her, she's standing by the vending machine getting a soda. She looks towards me.

"Hi Malcom, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what?" I ask as I lean against the other machine.

"Do you know how I can manage to get Peter to ask me out?"

_Yeah, get a goddamn penis. _

"Lea, I need to tell you something, Peter doesn't like you. He just doesn't. I'm sorry, but it's not going to happen with you two, ever."

"Oh really...? We'll see about that." She grabs her soda and then stalks off.


	6. Chapter 6

**PPOV**

"I want to tell your parents." Malcolm tells me as we stand in the hospitals hallway outside my mother's hospital room.

"Tell them what?"

"That's we're together." I look towards him.

"What?"

"I want to tell them, hell, I want to do it now."

"Why? I thought we agreed on prom night."

"I was fine with that until Lea came along."

"Oh my God, Malcolm, I am never going to go for Lea, you know that. Hell, I proved that only a few nights ago in bed." Malcolm walks in front of me and I stand up straight. The two of us wrap our arms around each others waist and rest our foreheads against each others.

"Peter, we've been best friends since grade school, I've loved you since middle school. I want to be open about our relationship with your parents, your family. I want to be able to kiss you, hold your hand... please, Peter, can we please tell them?"

I open my mouth to speak but then close it. I lean back onto the wall and pull him closer to me. Malcolm is a tanned, blue eyed, honey hair colored male. He's only a few inches shorter then me, he's lean, but is muscular because he does swimming at school. He actually has a full scholarship at so many colleges, it seems like they all want him. Malcolm and I are planning on going to college together either here in New York so that we can be close to family or in L.A. We'll still be close, only a few hours away by plane. Malcolm wants to be a film director and I want to be... I haven't decided yet.

Malcolm is right; we need to tell my parents, my family. I'm scared to though. So damn scared. And I don't even know why exactly, my parents won't car, one of mom's best friends is gay.

"Peter... I love you; we're planning on a future together. College after graduation, moving in with each other, getting married, adopting four kids."

"Five."

"Four."

"Five."

"Four." Malcolm says as he presses me to the wall. He plants a light kiss on my lips and then takes a step back. "Four point five."

"You know that four point five will eventually turn into five, right?" He smiles and squeezes my hands.

"Yeah, I know... we don't have to tell them now, especially since your mom is having a baby, but I would like to tell them soon."

"Ok, ok Malcolm, we'll tell them soon."

"Do you remember what we're doing tomorrow?" I ask him with a grin.

"Getting our tuxes." Malcolm says as he places his middle finger onto my chest. "We still need to figure out what colored ties we're going to get."

"I thought we wanted red."

"No, you wanted red, I wanted purple."

"Maroon?" I ask him.

"Deal."

**CPOV**

l cringe as I hear my mother let out a pained sound as she pushes, it's so loud that I can hear it outside while I sit outside in the hallway. When it was time mom had Peter go in so that he could hold one of her hands while dad holds the other.

Eventually I get up from the ground and head back out to the waiting room. I walk over to Liam and sit down beside him.

"I don't know how my mom could go through labor that many times. It sounds so painful."

"It can be." Liam's mother says as she looks over at us. "It depends on things."

I don't ask what those things are and lean into Liam's body. For a few minutes we're quiet.

"So when's your prom?" I look up at him.

"A few weeks. Why?"

"I'd like to go with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, if you'd like me too."

"I... I would love that."

**CorriePOV**

I can't believe I'm not going to be the baby anymore... I'm going to miss it. Now I'm just one of the middle children. I'm scared that my mom and dad will be paying the baby more attention then me. Catia said that they won't and will still love me, and pay me attention, but I don't believe it.

**Fifteen minutes later**

**DPOV**

I smile down at my wife and our new born baby boy. The rest of our family is in here, watching us. Rose and I never decided what to name him, so that's what we're trying to figure out now.

"God, I have no idea what I want to name our baby." Rose says. I gently take the baby from her arms and stare down at him. He's beautiful; he looks just like his mother.

"How about we name him after mom's grandpa?" Vlad asks.

"Viktor?" Rose asks. He nods.

"Yeah, I mean, he did pass a while ago, why not? From the stories we're heard he sounds pretty cool."

Rose and I look at each other and then at our little boy.

"I like it," she says. "Viktor it is."

**A few days later **

**MPOV**

"Hey babe," I say as I walk into the back of the house, where the pool and hot tub are. Peter smiles up at me as he wades in the water.

"Hey," I stand by the edge of the pool and kick off my shoes, and then take off my shirt and jeans. "So, I was thinking that we could tell my parents tomorrow, maybe Friday."

"Really? Thank you, Peter." I jump into the deep water and then resurface a moment later. Peter swims closer to me and wraps his arms around my shoulder. "I really do appreciate this."

"I also did this for me, baby. I think it's about time I come out. My parents deserve to know that truth."

"How do you want to tell them?"

"I don't know yet, I'm still thinking about it."

"Maybe I can come over then and we can tell them together?"

"That's sounds awesome; I want Catia to be there too though."

"Course," I say as I lean in. I then kiss him.

**DPOV**

"Did I see Malcolm?" I ask as I walk into the living room.

"Yeah, I think their swimming outside." Kisa tells me as she reads a text book and does homework.

"Isn't it a little dark to be swimming?"

"I don't know, I guess."

I watch her for a moment and then walk out to the backdoors. I open it up and take a single step out before stopping. Malcolm and Peter are in the pool, messing around.

"Malcolm, stop." Peter says as Malcolm grips his shoulders and pulls him closer to him. "Malcolm!"

"Oh come on, Peter, be a little adventurous!"

"I don't want to be adventurous right now; we need to clean the pool."

"And?"

"And I don't want to catch something!"

"We're in a pool."

"And?" Peter asks as Malcolm brings him closer to him.

"Pools have chlorine, we will be fine."

Malcolm brings his hands up to his cheeks and then pulls his head closer to his. Peter smiles before their lips touch. I watch as the two of them kiss, rather passionately. The two of them break apart and Malcolm wraps his arms around Peter's neck.

"If you don't want to do it here, we can always do it in the hot tub..."

"Mm, somewhat dirty cold pool sex, or hot clean sex... hot clean sex it is." Peter says. Malcolm presses his lips to Peters one more time before they break apart. I watch as the two of them swim over to the edge of the pool and get out. My mouth falls open as I see that they have tattoos of each others names. Why haven't I see it before? Why didn't he tell me?

"Dad..." I look back behind me and see Catia. "Come back inside, close the door."

I nod and then do as she told me. "What the hell was that Catia? I mean, I know what it was, but... did you know?"

"Yes, I know."

"How long... how long has Peter known he's been gay? How long have the two of them been together?"

"They've been together for two years now, pretty much."

"Why didn't he tell me? Doesn't he trust me?"

"He trusts you, and he was planning on telling you, on prom night... or sooner, they haven't decided yet. Dad..."

"I just... I don't understand why he didn't tell me earlier. All these years I've been talking about him and girls, I've been telling him about all the things to do for girls for prom, I've been giving him tips and he's been taking them, why hasn't he told me that he's going to Malcolm? He is going with him right?" Catia nods. "How serious is the relationship?"

"Did you see their tattoos?" I nod.

"It's pretty damn serious, dad," Catia try's to sit down, but is having problems. I help her down into a chair and then she continues. "The two of them are planning on being together, for a really long time. Married with kids long."

"I need to confront him about this."

"Dad... don't just let them tell you on their own."

"I can't Catia; I need to talk with my son about this." I turn to the backdoor and stop. "Are they really having sex?"

"Probably. They've done it before."

"That night you hurt your ankle... you did it so that they could... stop whatever they were doing before I got to the bedroom, right?"

"Yeah, I didn't want you to find out like that."

"Thank you..."

"Please don't be mad at him."

"I'm not mad, but I do need to talk to him about this. I can just pass this off, Catia."

"I know you can't, but they have plans. They want to tall you when their ready."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Liam does, he kept asking questions about why I did what I did that night."

"I can't believe you broke your ankle for him."

"He's my brother, I'd do more."


	7. Chapter 7

**CPOV**

**A week later**

My dad is about to die. I know he is. Having to not talk to Peter about him being with Malcolm is killing him. He loves Peter, all he wants to do is talk to him about this, figure out why he hasn't told him yet. Liam and I are spending a lot of time together, a lot of time. My baby brother is fine, healthy, so is my mom although she's been in bed lately, getting some rest. Lea is still after Peter. One night I was leaving my bedroom, about to go downstairs to get a midnight snack, when I saw Lea outside of Peter's room, dressed in lingerie. I rolled my eyes but watched as she knocked on the door. After a few moments Peter opened the door.

"Oh fuck..." He's breaths out. I can't see his face, but I can assume what it looks like.

"Hey Peter," she tries to step inside the room, but he stops her.

"No, stop it, you've been after me for years, it's never going to happen, Lea. I'm sorry, but I'm not into you."

"Then who are you into?"

"It doesn't matter, just stop this."

"But Peter-"He cuts her off.

"Stop is Lea! Just stop it; you know why I don't want you? I already have someone. I'm already taken."

"What? By who?"

Peter just shakes his head and then slams the door in her face. She jumps back, afraid to get hit and then looks towards me. I wonder how long she's known I've been here.

"Who's he with?"

I take a step back into my room and grab my door. "He's with the love of his life." I then close the door.

**The Next Day**

"Liam, stop it." I say with a giggle. He lets out a small laugh and then shakes his head as he bends down again to kiss me. He gently presses his lips to mine and then bends back again. The two of us are in my bedroom, lying on the floor. I'm lying down on my back and Liam is resting on his elbows over me, lying on his stomach. How we ended up here, I don't remember, well, that's a lie. I think it all started when we had to get down to pick up a picture he dropped of one of my first photo shoots. I don't know how we didn't end up in this position. "What would you do if my dad walked in here?"

"Well, I would inform him that at least we aren't doing a sixty-nine." I laugh and shake my head.

"Well, I think he would assume that we aren't very far from that considering how we're laying."

Liam shrugs and then kisses me again. I smile against his lips. For a long few moments the two of us kiss, then Liam breaks it.

"I'm so excited to go to prom with you."

"I'm excited too, is this going to be your first dance?" I ask him.

"No, I've gone to one before, but it sucked, I was ditched. I'm really hoping this one will go better."

"Trust me, it will."

"So, are you happy to have a new little sibling?" He asks me.

"Yeah, I am. Would you want more siblings?"

"Can't, mom made dad get a vasectomy."

"Really? Huh, did he get it willingly?"

"Oh hell no, well, I guess I could have more siblings one day, dad had some of his sperm frozen so that, you probably don't give a fuck."

"I really don't, I was just trying to be nice."

"Yea, thought so." He kisses me again.

**DPOV**

"Peter, hand me that, would you?" I ask my son as we work on the car in the garage. Peter walks over to the part I need and then hands it to me. "Thanks."

"Mm-hmm."

I begin to work on a part and then look up at Peter. Why hasn't he told me...? Why wouldn't he tell me if he was gay? Why didn't he? I'm so confused. All I want is my son to be happy. Fuck, how much longer is he going to wait to tell me? The waiting is killing me. Every night I go through the potential conversation the two of us could have together if he decides to tell me.

I haven't told Rose yet. How could I? She just had our newest baby, she's sore, tired, I can't put this on her right now. I finish what I was working on and then hand Peter back the tool.

"So, how much longer do you think it will take for her to start running?" Peter asks me. I look up at him.

"I'm not sure, we probably won't know for a few more weeks. We're still missing some parts."

"Ok... dad, are you ok?" I look up at him. He looks slightly concerned. I begin to nod.

"Yeah, I'm fine... hand me that screw driver?"

He hands it to me and I take a screw out of the part I'm currently working on. For at least ten minutes the two of us are quiet.

"Ok, something is wrong, I know something is wrong." I look back up at Peter and set down my screw driver.

"Peter... nothing is wrong... trust me, I'm just tired. You should know that, Viktor is only a week old."

"I know that, but you've never been like this with any of us. Well, as far as I can remember."

"Peter, just drop this, please." I decide to change the subject to something else. "Have you been preparing for prom?"

Maybe this will get something out of him. I just want him to tell me about him and Malcolm. I won't be upset; did he think I would be?

"I've been preparing, I just got my tux."

"Did you?"

"Yeah, black with a maroon tie."

"How'd you decide on maroon?" Peter looks up at me.

"I like maroon." Is his only answer. I let out a mental sigh and then drop it.

**PPOV**

"My dad keeps asking me questions about prom." I tell Malcolm as we lay in his bed.

"Has he?"

"Yeah, I don't know what to tell him."

I gently rub Malcolm's lower back, underneath his blue shirt. He taps his fingers on my chest, we're silent. I enjoy being like this with him. Silence is not an issue for us. We're comfortable with it; I don't think pure silence has ever been an issue for us. A few minutes later there is a knock at the door. The two of us look towards it as it opens. Malcolm's father walks in and gives us a small smile.

The two of us came out to Malcolm around five months after we started to date. He really wanted to tell them; I couldn't say no, his parents are amazing. They love that the two of us are together. When I told them I didn't want to tell my parents yet they told me that they wouldn't tell them, not even if something came up between them and my parents that are related to relationships.

"Hey boys, dinner should be done in around fifteen minutes, are you going be staying Peter?"

"Yeah, I'm spending the night, your wife knows this."

"Ah, well, I'll call up when dinner is done."

"Thanks dad," he smiles again and then leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

"So..." Malcolm says as he trails his hand down towards my crotch. "Are you interested in doing something tonight?"

"Yes, absolutely, but not right before we're called downstairs for dinner." I grab his hand and pull it back up to my chest. "Do you know how embarrassing it will be if I have to go down there with a boner?"

Malcolm smiles and kisses me, deeply.

"This isn't helping me at all with my little situation."

"Ha, _little_."

**CPOV**

"I just got my prom dress." I tell Liam as I walk into the living room, limping slightly. I don't need my cast anymore, but it still hurts a little bit.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Sherri Hill gave it to me after finishing a shoot with her today. It's amazing."

"What color is it? A sparkly black color."

"Ok,"

"Do you need to get a tux?"

"My dad has it under control."

"Ok, I can't believe prom is only in a week."

"I know, I'm getting kind of nervous, I don't know why exactly."

"I'm nervous, too, Liam, but I'm really excited."

"So am I."

My father walks into the room and then plops down into a chair across from me. He places his hands over his face and after a moment runs them through his hair.

"Where is your brother? I need to talk to Peter about this."

"He's at Malcolm's, he's spending the night." My father looks up at me and then begins to sigh; he stops and then sits up straight in the chair.

"Do Malcolm's parents know? Do they know if they're together?"

"Dad, I don't want to have to answer anymore of these questions, ask Peter when the two of you talk about this."

"I want too, but you said he was going to tell me soon, I've waited, it's been past soon."

"Dad, don't rush this, just let him do it on his own."

My father taps his foot, he's so frustrated. Liam and I look at each other and then towards my father as he jumps up from the chair and heads up to his and moms bedroom. Liam and I look towards each other.

"Well, it's late; we should be getting to bed."

"Yeah, we should." He says. Liam stands up and then helps me up, and to my bedroom. He opens the door and then lifts me into his arms. I smile as he takes me over to my bed and gently lays me down. He stands by the side of the bed as I strip down to my pink and gray boxers and gray tank-top. I take my hair out of my pony-tail and shake it. I look back up at Liam and see him staring away from me. I begin to look down at my feet and then look back up at Liam's body. I feel my cheeks heat up slightly as I see his erection. I look back down at my feet and pretend to be examining my black and white toe-nails. "

"I should be going, early day tomorrow." I look up at Liam and see him leaning down to kiss me. I expect it to be on my lips, but instead it's on my forehead. He begins to walk towards the door.

"Liam," he stops walking and looks over his shoulder.

"Yes Catia?"

"W-would you like to make-out with me? Now."

"Um," he looks back in front of him, downwards and then back at me. "I don't know Catia."

"I already saw it," Liam turns towards me and watches me for a moment. "Well?"

Liam turns around and closes the door. "Are you sure Catia?"

"It's not like we're going to have sex, just... stuff."

"We've only been going out for a short time."

"Almost a month, in a week I think, I don't know I don't remember exactly with everything going on, all I know is that I want this right now." I lay back onto the bed. "I'm sure about this,"

"No sex?"

"No sex."

"Okay," I hear him walking over to the bed again. He appears above me and then sits down next to me on the bed. He leans down and kisses me.


	8. Chapter 8

**CPOV**

I moan into Liam's mouth as his hand cups my breast. I feel his erection pressing up against my body as we passionately kiss. Liam's hand moves from under my breast and moves under my shirt. His hand slides up back to my breast and moves on top of my breast. I grip his blonde hair as he palms it.

"Liam, I..." trail off as he slides his hand underneath my padded bra. I close my eyes and rest my head on my black pillow. "I..." he pinches my nipple and I gasp.

"Catia," he removes his hand from underneath my bra and shirt and then lays down beside me. "I love you."

I look towards him and then smile. "You love me?"

"Yes, I love you, since I was a kid."

"I love you, too, Liam."

"Catia, I really want to have sex with you right now, like really badly."

"I can tell," he smiles and closes his eyes as his breath comes out in short little pants. "I want to be with you, too, Liam, but I want to wait. I really want to wait. Like you said we haven't been dating that long, even though we have known each other for a long time."

"I understand,"

I look up towards the ceiling and then close my eyes. For a few moments we sit there in silence. I open up my eyes and look back towards him; he's just as hard as before. I roll onto my side and see Liam's eyes are closed. I look down towards his lower region and then at his face. I see him lick his drying lips. I look back down again and then lift my hand up from besides me. I move it over Liam's body and then place it onto his erection. Liam's eyes snap open and he looks down at me.

"Catia..."

"Don't say anything." I take in a deep breath and then begin to palm him through his jeans.

**VPOV**

I need to talk to Peter about something. Something really important. I lost my old cell phone, which his number was in, and since I don't have a new cell yet I'm going to need to call him using the home phone, so I'm going to his room to grab a sticky note with his number written on it. I begin to walk towards his room but stop when I hear a loud noise sound coming from Catia's room. I stand here in the hallway, not sure what to do. Well, I do know what I want to do, find out what the hell that was. The door to her room opens and I see Liam coming out of the room. He looks back into the room and smiles.

"I love you, Catia, see you tomorrow morning." I hear my sister say something I cannot understand then he closes the door. He begins to turn so that he can go to his room but stops when he notices me. "...Vlad..."

I look down at his pants and see that the zipper is down. I furrow my eyebrows and then look up at him.

"What were you and my sister doing?" I ask him.

"Vlad-"I cut him off.

"We're you and my sister having sex?"

"No, no Vlad we weren't having sex."

"Then what the hell were the two of you doing?" I ask again, slowly walking towards him. "Why is your zipper down?"

"We weren't having sex, Vlad." I glare at him and he lets out a huff of air.  
"You want to know what we were doing so badly. Fine, I'll tell you, Catia have me a hand-job, ok?"

"A hand job? She wouldn't have done that. She's not your sister."

"What?" I ask him. "What did you say about my sister?"

"I said my sister isn't like yours, a total slut."

"My sister is not a slut."

"Oh yes, she is." I tell him as I wrap my arms over my chest. "She went to Peter's room one night, dressed in lingerie, trying to get him to do her."

"My sister would _never _do that. How do you even know that? Your bedroom is downstairs."

"Yeah, but Catia's isn't, she's the one who told me."

"Catia wouldn't call my sister a slut. And that shit didn't happen."

"It did, ask her, ask Peter. You're sister is a fucking whore." Before I know it, he's punched me and I'm on the ground.

**PPOV**

"I'm ready to tell my family," Malcolm looks away from his book and up at me as we sit in the bed.

"What?"

"I'm ready, like now ready. I can't keep on going like this. I need to tell them."

"Really? Peter that's great!" I smile as he wraps his arms around m waist and kisses me. "How about we tell them tomorrow?"

"Per-"I'm cut off by my cell going off. I answer it. "Hello."

"Peter, can you come home?" My father asks me.

"Um, yeah, why do you want me to come home?" Malcolm gives me a confused look but continues to listen.

"Liam and Vlad got into a fight; Catia couldn't break them up before someone got hurt."

"Who's hurt?" I ask as I jump out of the bed and grab my boxers. I use only the one hand to put them on.

"Both boys." I look up at Malcolm who is getting dressed as well.

"I'm coming with." I nod.

"How badly injured are they?" I ask as I pull my pants up. "How did the fight start?"

He sighs. "Vlad was heading to your room to get your cell phone number when he saw Liam coming out of Catia's room. He saw that his zipper was down and confronted him about it."

"Did Liam and Catia have sex?"

"No, she just gave him a hand-job..."

"A hand-job?"

"Catia gave Liam a hand-job?" I nod.

"I swear once he is better I will talk to him about this."

"Which boy?" I turn my phone on the speakerphone and then continue to dress.

"Both. So, after they began to talk Vlad told Liam that Catia wouldn't give anyone a hand-job, then he said he wasn't like Lea. Liam asked what he was talking about and he told her about what supposedly happened one night, the whole Lea dressing up in lingerie and trying to have sex with you. Did that happen?"

"Yes," Malcolm stands up straight and glares towards the phone.

"You didn't tell me that." Malcolm whispers to me.

"It doesn't matter if she tried to get me to sleep with her." I whisper back. "We didn't do anything, Malcolm, stop being so jealous, not right now. Dad continue please."

"Anyway, Vlad called Lea a whore and then Liam punched him." Malcolm and I leave the bedroom and go to the front room. Malcolm tells him family what we're doing as I put my coat on. "Vlad has a broken nose, his jaw needs to be put back into place, and he's bruised all over. Liam has a dislocated shoulder, just as bruised as Vlad, and has two black eyes."

"It sounds like Vlad got the worst end of it."

"No, he didn't, Liam did. He was kicked in the balls, a lot, and now he has a Catia to worry about."

"True." Malcolm comes into the room, grabs his coat, and then we leave the house.

**At the Hospital**

Malcolm and I walk into the hospital, ask for the room, and are sent to the waiting room. We walk over to mine and the Ivashkovs. My dad gets up from his seat and walks over to us.

"Thank you for coming."

"Course dad," he looks towards Malcolm and then opens his mouth to speak. I silence him by raising my hands. "Wait please, sit down, Malcolm and I have something to say."

"Is this the right time?" Malcolm asks me. I smile and take his hand in mine.

"Probably not, but I'm going to say it anyway."

I see something spark in my father's eyes and then he sits back down next to my mom, with Viktor in her arms. I can tell she isn't happy about this whole situation.

I clear my throat. Everyone looks towards us.

"I know this probably isn't the best time for this, but I'm just going to get it the hell off my chest. Most of you know that this is Malcolm, my best friend, but he's not just my best friend." Malcolm squeezes my hand tightly. I smile down at him and squeeze back. "Well, for the past two years, Malcolm has been my boyfriend."

Before anyone can say anything I'm being pulled closer to Malcolm, my body is turned towards his, and our bodies are now pressed together. I smile as I wrap my arms around him and he does the same. I lean down to him and press my lips to his. The two of us break our kiss as arms wrap around us. We look towards the person. My father is holding us.

"You son of a bitch," he mumbles. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this."

"You knew?" I ask him. He nods once.

"I saw the two of you in the pool that one night; Catia caught me watching you and asked me not to confront you about it until you told me yourself."

I look back at my sister and then mouth, thank you. She nods, under different circumstances she would be smiling at me, but now she just looks depressed. I can understand why. My father breaks apart from us and we look towards everyone. Lea's mouth is wide open from shock. My mom is smiling while gently patting my brothers back. Kisa and Corrie are just watching me. The whole Ivashkov family is silent. I don't care. I'm happy to be out, I can finally hold my boyfriends hand, kiss him, and touch him in front of my family.

Malcolm and I sit down in two of the seats and hold each other's hands tightly. He leans over to me. "Thank you so much, I love you."

"I love you, too, Malcolm."

The doctor came out a short time later, telling us how the boys are.

"Both boys will be just fine, sore for a while, but they'll live. We put Vlads's nose back into place and had to put something on it to keep it from becoming more damaged. His jaw has also been put back in place; he will definitely need to take meds for that." He writes something down on a pad of paper and then hands it to mom. "Here is a prescription. Liam's shoulder has been put into place," he writes another prescription and hands it to Sydney. "Liam's nose is bruised, and those and his black eyes will take a while to fade. Due to having being kicked in the genital multiple times there could be complications with his health in the future. You can take them home as soon are you'd like."

"Thank you doctor." My father says. The doctor nods and then leaves.

"Um," Catia stands up from her seat and slings her bag over her shoulder. "I'm going to go, I don't really want to see either boy right now, and I'm going to spend the night at Naya's."

"Alright sweetie, stay as long as you like." She nods, tells us she loves us, and then leaves. Malcolm and I look at each other. She's so upset.

**LPOV**

"Where's Catia?" I ask as I walk out of the back part of the hospital.

"She left," my mother tells me. "You two aren't exactly her favorite people in the world right now."

I close my eyes and lick my lips. I never should have thrown that punch, but he just made me so mad, calling my sister a whore. It's not acceptable. As everyone gets prepared to leave I take out my cell phone and head to a corner of the room. I call Catia, hoping she'll answer. She doesn't, I'm not surprised.

"This is Catia Belikova, I'm not here or I just don't want to talk to you, leave a message after the beep."

_Beep. _

"Catia, I am so sorry about what happened, I really am, but he called my sister a whore and slut, I couldn't let him get away with him. Please understand. I know you probably hate me right now, and I don't blame you, I kicked your brothers fucking ass, broke his nose and jaw. But he did some bad damage to me too." I sigh. "Catia, I love you, please call me back."


	9. Chapter 9

**PPOV**

"How pissed is Catia?" Malcolm asks me as the two of us sit in my houses family room in the basement. My new little brother is asleep in his little portable crib as Malcolm and I play our favorite video game. My parents went out for the night, they're spending it with Malcolm's parents, and we've been put on babysitting duty.

"She's so pissed. She hasn't talked to Vlad or Liam since the fight, she's been working a lot more, I think it's so that she won't have to see them."

"Do you remember when you and my brother got into that fight?" He asks. I look towards him for a moment and nod before looking back at the TV.  
"Well, I remember that he walked in on the two of us talking about the future we want, and he didn't like that we were talking about going to college thousands of miles away, before we decided on NYU and the school in L.A, and he hated it because he didn't want us to be so far away. So he confronted us, and the two of you began to fight about how it was our decision, not his. And I kept trying to get the two of you to stop, but in the end he hit you and you knocked him out... I didn't want to talk to either of you for a long time, but I got over it, shit happens. Catia will get over what happened and begin to talk to Vlad and Liam again..."

"I didn't say she wouldn't talk to them again." I say as I win. Malcolm drops his control and looks towards me.

"So you let me rant for nothing?"

"Yup."

Malcolm glares when I smirk and then pounces on me. I grin as I'm pressed up against the floor with him on top of me. He takes my hands and pins them above my head.

"I can't let you get away with that."

"You can't?" I ask as I thrust my hips up. Malcolm closes his eyes for a moment and then smiles.

"I can't think of anything else to say." Malcolm tells me before kissing me. I smile against his lips and close my eyes. I hear a little sound and open my eyes. Viktor is beginning to wake up. Shit. I manage to get out of his grip and flip us over. I place my hands onto his chest.

"We can't, not now," I say as I look towards Viktor. Viktor's eyes open and he looks at us.

"Why not? It's not like he'll know what we're doing, and who knows, maybe he's gay too."

"We can't have sex in front of my little brother." There is a knock at the door and I get off of Malcolm. "Yeah?"

The door opens up and Corrie walks inside. "Hi," she says.

"Hey, what do you need?"

"I wanted to ask you something. But I can ask later if you two want to spend some private time together."

"Its fine, Corrie," I look down at Viktor as he begins to cry. Malcolm walks over to him and picks him up.

"I'll go feed him, be back in a few minutes." I thank him and then sit down on the couch with Corrie.

"So what do you need?" I ask as I wrap my arms around her shoulders.

"How do you know when you're gay?" She asks me. "When did you know that you liked guys?" I raise my eyebrow and re-position my body.

"Corrie... do you think that you may be gay?" I ask her. Corrie waits a few moments and then nods. "Corrie, you don't have to be a certain age to know that you like the same sex. I knew that I liked boys when I was around ten and began to be interested in guys. While my friends were talking about how cute they thought a girl was I was thinking about how cute Malcolm was and when I was around twelve I remembered getting my first Playgirl."

"Like a Playboy?"

"Yes, but a Playgirl has pictures of guys instead. Anyways, I've always been interested in men. I didn't just one day wake up and say, "Hey I think I'm Gay." Do you get it?"

"Yeah,"

"Corrie, are you interested in girls?" She nods. "That's great," I say as I place my hand onto her shoulder.

"But I'm also interested in guys. That's why I was asking."

I smile. "That means your bi-sexual, you like both sexes, and that is perfectly fine."

"Should I tell mom and dad?"

"Only if you want too, tell them when you're ready." Corrie nods and wraps her arms around me.

"I love you, Peter." I hug her back.

"I love you, too, Corrie." We break apart as Malcolm walks back into the room, Viktor in is arms.

"Done and done." He says. Malcolm sets Viktor into the crib and then sits back down next to me.

"I'm going to go back to my room, I'm texting with Cara."

"Who's Cara?" Malcolm asks.

"A friend of mine, bye guys."

"Bye sis," I say as she leaves the room.

"What'd she need?" Malcolm asks as he messes with the TV and.

"She asked some questions about being gay, Corrie's bi-sexual, Malcolm."

"Really? That's great."

"That's what I said." Viktor makes a sound and we look back at him. "You're really good with Viktor, Malcolm."

"Thank you..." I wrap my arm around him and pull him closer to me. I press my lips to his temple.

"Malcolm... I'm so in love with you..." He smiles up at me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"I love you, too, Peter."

**CPOV**

"You got into a fucking fight with my brother." I say as Liam and I walk to a set.

"He called my sister a whore. What would you do if someone called one of your sisters a whore?"

"Well, I would kick their ass, but I'm not dating that person's sibling. You should have just walked away, Peter."

"I'm ok with what I did, I am, and no I am not going to apologize. Do you know how many times he kicked me in the balls? I could have problems in the future because of that, and he didn't apologize. Why should I?"

"Because I want you too," I say as I stop walking. "Why can't you just do it? I'll tell Vlad to apologize if you do it. Please, just fucking do it Liam."

"No!" I glare up at him.

"Miss. Belikova, we need you on set now." Someone who works on the set says.

"Thank you," I turn and begin walking again. Liam follows me and continues to talk with me.

"Catia, please stop being mad at me for this."

"Apologize,"

"I am not going to apologize until he does!"

"For fucks sake, Liam, drop the goddamn pride! Just fucking apologize!" Liam wraps his arms over his chest.

"N.O."

For a long moment I watch him. "Fuck." I move up my right hand into the air and make it into a fist. "You." I move up my middle finger. I put my hand back down. "Liam, I can't be with someone who won't apologize for overacting. I'm sorry that my brother called Lea names, and I'm sorry that he didn't fight like man." I say as I motion to his crotch. "But if you can't fucking suck it up, for me, I can't be with you. I'm sorry."

"Catia..." Liam says as he stares down at me.

"I'm sorry," I say before walking away from him and to my job.

**VPOV**

"You broke up with Liam?" I hear Peter ask as I walk to the kitchen. I stop when I see him and Catia on the couch.

"He couldn't apologize to Vlad, I know that what Vlad did was wrong, calling Lea names, but that doesn't mean Liam could start a fight with him... he couldn't put his pride away for a few moments just to apologize to Vlad. Two little words, I'm sorry."

"I always thought the two of you would end up together eventually... I really did..."

"I really like him,"

"I know you do, Catia, and I'm sorry that it didn't work out."

"Who am I going to take to prom now? I was ready to go with Liam, I have my dress, and he had his tux and was getting his tie... I'm getting tired; I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Good night Catia, love you."

"Love you, too." She says as she heads upstairs. Suddenly she comes back down, arms wrapped over her chest. "I gave him a fucking hand-job, a good one at that considering how it ended, and he can't just apologize!" Peter stands up from the couch and walks over to her. "Liam sucks... he fucking sucks..."

"I know he does." Peter says as he wraps one arm around her waist and places the other on the back of her neck. "I know he does Catia..." I see Catia's body gently begin to shake. She's crying. Fuck.

**A Week Until Prom**

**LPOV**

Who the fuck is that? Our families decided to go out to lunch and all of us kids were dragged along. Catia got up to use the bathroom and few minutes ago and now she's standing not far from the table and is being flirted up by a guy. Catia places her hand onto his bicep and trails it down to his wrist; she then pulls back her arm. The guy smiles and takes her arm, he then writes something down on it with Sharpie. It's his number. I glare at the two as they break apart and she walks back over to the table. Catia sits down across from me and continues to eat.

I still can't believe she broke up with me, I understand why she did though. I was being a douche-bag and I should have just apologized to Vlad for having started the fight. Vlad excuses himself from the table, and then begins walking to the bathroom. I wait a moment and then get up. I follow Vlad to the bathroom and walk inside.

"Vlad I need to talk to you." Vlad looks back at me for a moment and then back in front of him.

"I'm taking a piss, Liam."

"I know... but I really need to talk to you, Vlad I am-"He cuts me off.

"Can I finish up first?"

"Yeah, of course." It's quiet as he finished up. He flushes and then begins walking to the sink.

"You can speak now."

"Vlad... I shouldn't have hit you, I shouldn't have started that fight, and now because of what I did and my own goddamn stupidity and stubbornness Catia and I are no longer together. I'm sorry about what I did. I shouldn't have done it." Vlad looks up as he finishes up cleaning his hands. He grabs paper towels and begins to dry off.

"I shouldn't have called Lea a whore, but I just got so upset seeing you coming out of my sisters room, and when you told me that she gave you a hand-job... I flipped. I'm sorry."

The two of us watch each other for a moment and then leave the bathroom. We sit back down at the table and Vlad leans over, he whispers something into Catia's ear and then she looks up at me. I quickly scribble down onto my napkin and then raise it up.

**I'm sorry. Take me back? **

She smiles and rolls her eyes. "You just wrote on a clothes napkin dumbass."

I look down at the napkin and set it back down as everyone looks towards me. Catia begins to laugh as she stands up from her seat and walks over to me. She wraps her arms around my shoulders and kisses my cheek.

"You are so damn stubborn," she whispers into my ear. I smile and wrap my arm around her waist. I pull her closer to me and kiss her gently on the lips.

"Aww... Catia and Liam are back together... let's start singing that one song from Grease." Kisa says as she wraps her arms around her chest and leans farther back in her seat.

"Kisa," Catia says as she stands up. "When you get a boyfriend, I'm going to tell him about that one time you pissed your pants at school during a test."


	10. Chapter 10

**MPOV**

"God... you are so fucking sexy." I tell my boyfriend as I wrap my arms around his waist. "I can't wait until the end of prom."

Peter smiles and kisses my forehead. "I got us a deluxe room, and I already told my dad that we won't be home tonight."

"Perfect." I say as we kiss. We break apart as Catia and Liam walk into the room. They look great.

"Now you two will be coming home directly after prom, there will be no hotel rooms, no fooling around. Got it?" Peter tells his sister and her boyfriend.

"Fine dad," she says. Liam leans down and whispers something into her ear that makes her smile. "Can't wait."

"Oh! You guys look so amazing!" Mrs. Belikova says as she comes into the room with Mr. Belikov and Liam's parents.

"Agreed. Oh Catia your dress is beautiful."

"Thank you," she says.

"I'm glad you decided against the belt." Mrs. Belikova says.

"So do I." She says.

"Ok, picture time." She says as she shows her a camera. "Liam and Catia first."

**At the Prom**

**CPOV**

"Naya, this is Liam." I tell my best friend who is dressed in red as I lean against Liam.

"Hi," he says as he sticks out his hand.

"Hello," she says as they take hands and shake. "It's good to meet you. Now, I have to go get my boyfriend away from the punch bowl before he spikes it. See you both later." Liam and I smile at her before she walks away.

"So, when do you want to get out of here?" Liam asks me.

"How far away is the hotel room we have?" I ask him as we begin to walk to our table.

"Only around ten minutes away," he answers as we sit down.

"I'm happy that you got us a room, but you do know we aren't going to be having sex, right?"

"I know," he says as he places his hand onto my thigh. "I just want to repay the favor of what you did for me those few nights ago." He slowly begins to move it upwards, but stops when we hear a grunt. The two of us look up and see Trevor standing in front of us.

"Well, good for you two, I never would have guessed that the guy who embarrassed the hell out of Catia when they were younger would begin to date her. Catia, I thought you told me you hated him when we first began to date."

"I never said that." I say as I place my hand onto Liam's. "I've been mad at him, but I've ever truly hated him."

"Have the two of you fucked yet?" He asks. "I know girls always swoon for guys who stand-up for them."

"Screw you, Trevor." Liam says.

"That's the best you got?" Liam begins to stand up and I grab his hand.

"Don't stoop to his level, do you want to dance?" Liam looks down at me and then nods.

"I'd love to dance."

**PPOV**

"I can't believe this is our senior prom." I say as Malcolm and I dance.

"I know, I can't believe how much better this one is then our last one."

"That's because last years was held at the school and this is at a hotel."

"Can you believe that school will be over in only a month," he says as he squeezes me.

"Less."

"So, did you decide which college you want to go too?" Malcolm asks.

"NYU... I can't be away from my family, I can't, they need me right now, and I'll miss them too much."

"Same here and I got that full scholarship, all four years payed for."

"That's great, Malcolm!" I say as I bend back. "That's so great... I guess it's decided now, we're staying here for school."

"Hey Malcolm, Peter!" The two of us break apart and turn as one of our good friends, Trey walks over to us. "Doesn't this place look great?"

"Absolutely, so much better than last year." Malcolm says.

"So, you know how I'm the one counting the ballots for prom king and queen?" Malcolm and I nod.

"Yeah, why?" I ask him.

"Well I counted them yesterday afternoon and found out the results early and someone... someone must have started something up and I'm not sure how the two of you are going to take what happened. But don't worry, I kind of fixed it, I talked to the teachers and we had something arranged."

"What the hell are you talking about Trey?"

The three of us stop talking as the principle walks up onto the stage and begins to speak into the microphone.

"Hello everyone, it is time to find out the results of Prom King and Queen."

**CPOV**

Liam has his arms wrapped around my waist as the results for Prom King and Queen are announced. "And Prom King, year of two-thousand and twelve is... Trevor Samson!" People around us clap and cheer as he walks up onto the stage and receives his crown. "And Prom Queen for the year two-thousand and twelve is... Catia Belikova."

I feel Liam tense up as I'm held in his arms. "You were up for prom queen?"

"I didn't think I would win..."

"Catia?" Liam removes his arms from around me and I begin to walk up to the stage. I walk over next to Liam and I'm given my crown. People continue to clap and cheer for us. Trevor looks down at me and smirks."Now it is time for the King and Queen's first dance."

Music starts up and the two of us walk down the stage and to the middle of the now cleared floor. "You ready to dance?" Trevor asks me.

"Fuck you," I answer. Trevor places his hands onto my waist and pulls me close to him. I keep my eyes on the ground and I place my hands onto his biceps.

"What do you see in that guy? Honestly, what could you see in that blond pussy?" I instantly stop our little dance and look up at him.

"Did you just call my boyfriend a pussy?"

"Yes, I did." I grip Trevor's biceps and pull him closer to me; I raise my right knee and get him hard in the balls. He lets out a pained sound and people around us gasp and make shocked noise. "You're the little pussy, motherfucker." I say before pushing him away from me. I lower my hands onto the ground and look behind me, I smile when I see Liam and put out my arm. He smiles and walks over to me. He takes my hand and pulls me closer to him.

"I love you," he says as we begin to dance.

"I love you, too."

**PPOV**

"...Peter Belikov." I stand there holding Malcolm's hand for a long moment before making my way up to the stage to get my crown. I won Prom King, damn, I didn't expect that. I get my crown and then look out at the people staring up at me.

"And due to some changes in the voting, there will be no Prom Queen this year."

"What!" I hear Samantha Cues yell from down in the audience. I smile and wrap my arms over my chest. Wait... what does that mean then?

"For the first time, there will be a second Prom King... and that man would be... Malcolm Wyatt." My eyes grow wide after hearing my boyfriends name called. I look out into the crowd and see him standing there, just standing there next to Trey for a long few moments. He takes in a deep breath and then walks up to the stage.

"Baby..." I whisper as he gets next to me.

"What the fuck is happening?" He asks me.

"I don't know."

"Now, one of the ballots had extra things other than Malcolm's and Peter's name on it, and I am going to read it." He takes out the ballot and then begins to read. "I decided to vote for Malcolm and Peter because every since they started to date they were picked on by people, but they never broke apart, they knew that they loved each other from the moment they began to date. No matter what happened they have stuck together, I think that they have been the only couple to have a relationship go on for so long at this school, and that's something to be proud off. I voted for these two because I think they deserve this, I think these two people are amazing, and I look up to them."

During this time Malcolm was given his crown and the two of us took hands. "So that's what Trey wanted to tell us."

Someone begins to clap, and people join in. Soon everyone claps for us. The principle announces our first dance and music starts up. I squeeze his hand and the two of us make our way down the stage.

"I can't believe this... imagine what our parents are going to say."

"I can't believe that I'm happy about this."

"What?" Malcolm asks as he looks up at me. "You're happy about this?"

"Yes, we're the first Prom Kings, I'm proud." I say as I wrap my arms around his waist. "And I think I know who wrote that ballot."

"Who?" Malcolm asks me. I smile as I see another one of my friends. He skipped a grade and I befriended him when I saw him getting picked on. He smiles back at me and takes his boyfriends hand. "I'll tell you later."

"You can't, by then we'll be making love in our hotel room."

"Oh yeah, want to go up after this?"

"Hell yes."

**CPOV**

My hands grip the sheets around my body as Liam licks my clit in soft long strokes. I let out a pant as he puts his tongue inside me. His hands push my legs father apart and he sits up.

"Catia... I..."

"What?" I ask him.

"I want you; I want you so badly..." I move up onto my elbows and look at him.

"I can tell."

"I know we decided against having sex tonight... but..."

"Liam."

"Yes?"

"I have a twenty in my purse, take it and go get some condoms." I tell him. Liam smiles and moves up my body. He kisses me, hard and then gets up.

"Thank you so much, Catia."

"Don't thank me yet." I say with a smile. He smiles back and walks over to my purse.

"So are you sure about this?"

"I have until you get back to decide, and even then if I want to stop we will. Alright?"

"Yes, absolutely yes." He grabs the twenty and runs to the door. "I love you, Catia." He says before leaving the room.

**PPOV**

"Oh God..." I pant out as Malcolm blows me. My hands grip his hair and I buck my hips upwards. "Malcolm... I'm about to cum." Malcolm removes his mouth from around me and I look up at him. "Why'd you stop?"

"I'm scared."

"About what?" I ask him.

"I'm scared for life after high school... we're going to have to get new places, and we're going to have to worry about jobs and school and we're going to have so much school work. I don't even know what I want to do with my life, the only thing I know that I want; the only thing I am confident about is you. I love you, and I want you for the rest of my life. I am so goddamn scared about what's going to happen, but the only thing I'm sure about is that after a hard day of school and worrying about swim meets I am going to come home to you and everything will be alright... fuck." Malcolm wipes away one of his tears and looks back up at me. "I just ruined the moment, didn't I?"

I take Malcolm's hands. "No... You didn't ruin the moment..."

"I am so sorry about my blow up... I just had been holding that in for a long time now, I can't believe I just blurted that out during sex."

"It's ok, Malcolm."

"No, it's not, I fucked everything up, damn it."

"Malcolm, you needed to get that out, it's fine. I did the same thing just a few months ago, remember?" He nods. "You weren't upset with me about it, you made me feel better."

"But that wasn't during sex."

"Oh Malcolm, shut up and just kiss me." He stares down at me for a moment and then does just that. "I love you, too."

* * *

**Link to Catia's prom outfit on my page.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CPOV**

"Wait!" I yell as I place my hand onto his chest. "Wait..." Liam and I were just about to do it, have actual sex, and I stopped him.

"What? Is something wrong?" Liam asks me. I don't answer right away.

"Nothing... I'm sorry; I'm just a little scared."

"It's ok..." he says."Do you want to do this anymore?"

"I... I'm so sorry..."

"No, its ok... we don't have to do it tonight. We weren't even planning on doing it tonight anyway."

"I feel bad now, I am so sorry."

"Don't. I understand, you aren't ready." Liam says as he rolls off of my body. "Should we be heading back now?"

I stare up at the ceiling for a few minutes before rolling onto his body. Liam looks up at me with a confused expression. I bend down and wrap my mouth around him.

**PPOV**

Malcolm and I lay in the bed together after finishing up. I look down at him as he yawns. "Do you want to get some sleep?"

"It's only one."

"But we've done a lot today, and you're tired. Get some sleep, Malcolm."

"You sure?"

"Positive." I say as I press my lips to his forehead. "When you wake up, I will be right here."

"Mm, I love you."

"I love you, too, Malcolm." A few minutes later he fell asleep. For another few minutes I sit there with him in my arms before removing them and grabbing my cell phone. I press one on speed dial and get out of the bed.

"Hello?"

"Hi dad,"

"Peter, why are you calling me right now? Are you and Malcolm ok?"

"We're ok, but I have something to ask you."

"Alright, what is it?"

"When did you know you were ready to ask mom to marry you?" I ask as I look back at Malcolm.

"When did I know? I just knew, I was watching your mother one day as she slept and realized that she was the woman for me, I knew that I would never love anyone but her, and that I would always want her in my life. I just knew. Why are you asking me this, Peter?"

I smile as Malcolm rolls over in his sleep. "No real reason, love you dad, see you tomorrow."

"Love you, too." I close my cell phone and toss it back onto the bed. I get my clothes, change into them, and write a note for Malcolm incase he wakes up, before heading out of the hotel room.

Malcolm and I have known that we wanted to be married for a long time, but we never talked about when it would happen. I shove my hands into my coats pockets and continue to walk to where I'm heading. I can't believe I'm going to do this, ask Malcolm to marry me. Questions pop into my head as I walk. Should we get married? Are you too young to get married? Should we wait a few more years? No, no, and no. Malcolm is the love of my life, and I will want him forever.

**MPOV**

"Um... what's going on?" I ask as I sit up in the hotels bed. Peter is standing in front of the bed, dressed in his tux, but with a different tie and his hands are behind his back. "Why are there candles? What time is it?"

"It's four," he answers. "Now, no more questions."

"But..." I trail off as he gives me a look.

"Thank you," Peter says as he walks over to my side of the bed. "I've known this for a long time, that I've wanted you for the rest of my life. And seeing you with my little brother, how you acted and treated him, made me really know that you're the person I want to raise my children with. We've been together through a lot, not just as a couple, but as best friends. I've loved you for the longest of time, and I want you to be my husband." Peter moves down onto his knee and I sit up in bed. "Malcolm, will you marry me?"

**CPOV**

"Did you and Liam have sex?" Kisa asks me as I lay in bed a few hours after getting home from the hotel room. I look up at my sister.

"No, we didn't have sex."

"No? I thought you too were going too."

"No, we weren't and we didn't."

"Did you fool around?"

"Why do you care, Kisa?"

"I don't," she says before walking away. I shake my head. God my sister is crazy. I run a hand through my hair and continue to mess with my Kindle. A few minutes later there is a knock on my door and I look up. My mom is standing in the door way.

"Hey baby..." she walks into the room and stops when she sees my tiara."What is that...? Catia, what the hell is that?"

"My tiara, I won prom queen."

"What? Catia, that's amazing!" She says as she rushes over to where it is. She picks it up and examines it. "That's great, Catia. You happy?" I nod. "Who won Prom King?"

"Trevor..."

"Oh... how'd that go over?" She says as she places the tiara and lies down next to me.

"He called Liam a pussy and I kneed him in the balls. Liam and I danced after during the rest of the prom king and queen dance."

"That's great, so I couldn't help but notice that the two of you got home a little late."

I look up at her. "And?"

"What were they two of you doing during that time?"

"We didn't have sex."

"I'm not saying you are."

"Mom, we didn't have sex tonight, we aren't going to have sex for a while."

"A while? When are the two of you planning on having sex?"

"Oh my God, don't you have to get some sleep?"

"Yes, but I can do it later."

"Fine, well I'm going to be getting my own sleep." I set down my Kindle and turn off my lamp. "Night mom, love you."

She sighs. "Fine, I love you, too, good night, Catia." My mom leaves the room and I fall asleep a short time later.

**PPOV**

Malcolm kisses my neck as the two of us lay in bed. He said yes. I was so happy, I still am so happy.

"Oh Peter, I love my ring." He says as he smiles down at me. I got Malcolm a dark silver ring that he is keeping on his right hands ring finger until we do get married, he will then put it onto his left hands ring finger. "Thank you so much."

"Mm-hmm." I say as we kiss again.

"So, do you know when we want to get married? What month?"

"We have time to think about this, Malcolm."

"I know, but you know I work best when there is a time crunch, so if we decide a date for the wedding I'll focus more on planning."

"We don't even have to plan a wedding, we could just elope."

"My mother would kill me and you know it." I smile and kiss him again. "I say sometime this summer."

"This summer?"

"Yeah, before school starts, that way we won't need to worry about school or working, we can have a little honeymoon." He rolls onto his side and places a hand onto my chest. "We can use the money I saved up for college."

"No, we won't, we need to use that for other things, like an apartment."

"But I want to go somewhere with you for a honeymoon, like to London or something."

"London? I've never been there..."

"Neither have I, that's why we should go there, we both want to go, so why not?" I run my hand through his hair and let it rest on his cheek.

"We can go to London." Malcolm smiles and kisses me hard. I wrap my arms around him.

"Now, we need to figure out how to tell our parents."

**The Next Day**

**CPOV**

"You and Malcolm are getting married?" I ask him as the two of us sit in my bedroom. "I can't believe it."

"You knew it was going to happen eventually."

"Yeah, I know, but this summer? I thought you two were going to do it in college."

"We didn't have that planned."

I run a hand through my hair. "How are you going to tell mom and dad?"

"We're going to tell our families together over dinner. We haven't decided when yet."

"Well I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks Catia, so what did you and Liam do after prom?

"We went to a hotel." I answer.

"What! I told you not to do anything afterwards! Did you two have sex?"

"No, we didn't have sex." But we were so close...

"Then what did the two of you do?"

"Oral, a lot of oral."

"Damn it, Catia."

"What? I did some stuff with my boyfriend, you do stuff with yours."

"That's different; we've been together for years now."

"But you did stuff together early in your relationship, you know what, it doesn't matter, this is my life, I can do what I want with it." I say as I get up from where I sit.

"He lives in L.A, Catia, what if one day you two do have sex and you end up pregnant? What then? Are you willing to drop your modeling career and go to L.A. to be with your baby daddy?"

I stop and look down at my brother. "If Liam and I do have sex, I won't get pregnant, I'm smarter then that. And if I'm not... we'll name the baby after you." I then leave the room. A few moments later I go back inside. "This is my goddamn room, you get out."

My brother watches me for a moment and then gets off of the bed. He walks over to me and places his hand onto my shoulder. "I just want you to be safe."

"I love him, Peter, it's going to happen sometime... and I promise you, I will be safe when the time comes."

"Promise?"

"I just did." My brother smiles and kisses my forehead. "I love you, see you tomorrow."

**The Next Day**

"Liam..." I say as the two of us lay on the couch.

"Mm?" He asks as his hands play with my PJ bottom strings.

"What will we do when you need to go back to L.A.?" I ask him. Liam's hands stop messing with the strings.

"Um... I don't know, Catia, I really don't..."

"Would we want to do a long distance relationship thing? I've heard that they aren't very good..."

"I don't want us to have to break up because I have to go back to L.A... next week. Fuck, I go back to L.A. next week." I sit up and look over my shoulder.

"No... Has it really been almost a month? No, Liam it went by so fast."

"I now it did, Catia." He says as he sits up, placing his hands onto my hips. He rests his head onto my shoulder and takes in a deep breath. "I want to be with you, Catia..."

"I'm going to miss you..."

"Shut up Lea!" Liam and I look up as we hear Peter yell. The two of us get up from our seats and walk over to where we heard the scream in the dining room. "Lea, I swear to god-"She cuts him off.

"What? You'll do what?"

"What is going on here?" My mother asks as she walks into the room with my dad behind her.

"Do you know?" Lea asks them.

"Know what?" My dad asks.

"Know that Peter and Malcolm are engaged."


	12. Chapter 12

**PPOV**

"How long were you going to wait to tell us that you and Malcolm are engaged?" My mother asks me as I sit down on there bed. The two of them are standing in front of me; we're the only people in the room.

"Not long, we were planning on telling you and his parents on the same night during dinner."

"Honey, don't you think the two of you are going a little two fast?"

"No, we've been together for two years; we love each other and want to be together for the rest of our lives."

"I am not trying to make you re-think this entire thing, but how do you know he's the one?" My dad asks me.

"I listened to what you told me dad, about how you knew you were ready to marry mom."

He watches me for a moment and my mom looks towards him. "That's why you asked... you were thinking about purposing." I nod.

"What? What happened?"

"On the night of the prom, when you were in the nursery with Viktor, Malcolm called me and asked me how I knew I was ready to make you my wife. I didn't know why he asked, and he didn't tell me."

"Well what did you tell him?" She asks.

"I told him I was watching you sleep one night and I just knew... knew that you were the one for me, and I would never be able to love another." My dad tells her as he looks down at her. She smiles and leans in to kiss him. The small kiss is just a peck at first but then becomes more passionate.

"I won Prom King." I suddenly blurt out. They stop kissing and look towards me.

"You did? You won Prom King and your sister won Prom Queen, that's amazing!"

"Malcolm won Prom King, too." Both their smiles fade as they look at me.

"What?"

"We both who. A friend of mine, who is in fact gay, put in a ballot for Malcolm as a second Prom King; he managed to get others to do it as well. He wasn't doing it to hurt us, but to prove that it isn't wrong and taboo to be gay. That it's a perfectly good thing. Malcolm wasn't very happy at first, but then got over it when we began to dance. Mom, dad, I love him. I love him so much. I have loved him for years. Nothing will ever change that. We've been through it all together, he's my best friend. I've seen him at his high points and his low points. He's seen me in mine. We know that we will live the rest of our lives together, as a married couple with children. We'll never be the white picket fence-type family, but we will be pretty damn close."

"You want kids?" My mother asks with a smile. I nod. I see a tear leave her eye as she walks over to the bed and sits down besides me. My mom wraps her arms around me and we hug. "Oh honey, I love you, and I love Malcolm. I'm fine with you getting married; I just want you to be happy."

"He makes me happy." My dad sits down next to me and joins in the hug for a moment, we then all break apart.

"The two of us decided that we're going to be going here for school, so we'll still always be around, and we're planning on getting married this summer, before we have to worry about school and work, and jobs, and his swim meets..."

"That's a good idea." My dad tells me. "And it makes perfect sense. But Peter, you have to remember that the first year of marriage is always the hardest, and piling on all of these new things can put a lot of stress onto a relationship. So no matter what, don't go to bed angry, talk things out, make time for each other."

"I know things will be hard at first, thank you for the advice." He nods and kisses my head. I close my eyes and take in a deep breath. "Lea is making me so mad..."

"Do you want us to ask her to leave?"

"She won't leave without her entire family and I can't imagine how pissed Catia will be if I send her boyfriend and his family away." My family and I look up at the door as there is a knock on it. My father rises from his seat next to me and walks over to the door. Liam and his parents are there.

"Can we come in?" Liam asks. My father looks back at me and I nod, saying its fine.

"Course." The three of them walk inside and my father closes the door. "What do the three of you need?"

"What Lea did was unacceptable... I am so sorry that the two of you found out like that. I think its best that we leave." Adrian says.

"No, what Catia?" I ask Liam. He looks towards me.

"That's what we're here to talk about. I want to move here to New York so that I can be with Catia."

**MPOV**

"So your little sister boyfriend is going to be moving into your house... and your ok with that?"

"Yeah, I am actually. They've already been sexually active-"He cuts me off.

"Have they had sex?" I shake my head.

"Not yet, but I know it will happen eventually no matter what I do. So why try to stop it? They love each other, and they've loved each other for a long, long time. I don't want the two of them to have to break up just because of a long-distance relationship. You know those don't work." Malcolm watches me for a moment then nods.

"God, I still can't believe that Lea did that to us."

"I know... she's ridiculous."

"So... when do you want to move out? Of your house... when?"

"When do you want to move out?"

"After graduation... before we get married." He tells me as he sits up in his bed.

"When do you want to get married? Any specific date?"

"Well... I was thinking that maybe it could be on July 23..."

"The day we first had sex..." He smiles and nods as he runs his hand through his hair.

"Stupid?"

"No," I say as I place my hand onto his thigh. "Not stupid." I kiss him gently and then we lay back down in bed.

"So, we'll move into a place in the beginning of July, or a little bit before." I say as I wrap my arms around his waist. Malcolm nods and kisses my cheek.

"That'd be great."

**CPOV**

I can't believe Liam is moving here. Just to be with me... he's great. I love him so much. Liam walks into the bedroom and sits down next to me. He lies down in the bed besides me and wraps his arms around me.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Sleeping in here tonight. I want to hold you. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, of course... Liam... I still can't believe that you're staying here."

"I love you, Catia; I'd do anything for you. Absolutely anything." I smile and kiss him.

"I love you, too, and I'll do anything for you."

"Kiss me." He says.

"Kiss you?" He nods and places a hand onto my neck.

"Yes, please kiss me, Catia."

"Can I ask why?"

"You don't need too; I'm just going to tell you. Catia, I want the relationship that Peter and Malcolm have. I really do. I want to love and be loved, and I have that with you, but what we don't have yet is one little thing, and I think that now that the two of us are going to be living together, we can do it. I want a goodnight kiss." I instantly smile. "Was that a bad explanation?"

"No, it wasn't." I lean in and kiss him deeply on the lips. "You can have as many goodnight kisses as you want."

**RPOV**

"I remember it like it was yesterday." I say as I lay in bed with my wife three days after finding out that Malcolm and Peter are engaged. Rose opens her eyes and blinks a few times.

"Mm?"

"I remember it like it was yesterday... our wedding." A smile spreads onto her face.

"It's our anniversary."

"Yes, it is." We kiss. "Happy anniversary. So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Dinner, Peter baby-sitting Viktor and Corrie... us, champagne... a locked hotel room."

"Mm..." I say as we kiss. "Good thing I already got us a reservation at our favorite restaurant, the one we went to on our first date, and a hotel suite." She smiles.

"I am the luckiest girl in the world." We kiss. "I can't believe that I married you only eighteen years ago."

I wrap my arms around Rose's waist and hold her close to me. For a long time the two of us lay in bed, just enjoying being together. There is a knock at the door and Rose groans. "Let it go to voicemail." I smile and get out of the bed. I open the door and Kisa is standing there.

"Hey sweetie, what do you need?" I ask her.

"I just wanted to tell the two of you that I'm going out tonight. I have a date."

"A date...?"

"Yeah,"

"With who?"

"A friend of mine from school who asked me out. Is that a problem?"

"No... It's not, when will you be going out?"

"Around five."

"Coming home?"

"I don't know yet. It depends on when the movie ends."

"What movie will the two of you be seeing?"

"Does it really matter?" She asks.

"Dimitri, let her have her fun. Come back to bed." Rose says from behind me. I watch my daughter for a moment then nod.

"Fine, I want you to text me after the movie ends. Alright?" She nods. "Thank you."

"And happy anniversary... don't get knocked up again."

"We can't make any promises." Rose says. I smile and kiss my daughters head before going back into the bedroom. Rose is lying on top of the covers, smiling. I get back into the bed and sit besides her. "Didn't Peter stay over at Malcolm's last night?" I nod. "Do we need to pick him up?"

"No, I think he said he was going to stay for most of the day today."

**PPOV**

"Malcolm..." I moan as he nibbles on my earlobe. "Your parents will come back into the room any minute now."

"And?" I grab his hand which is palming me through my pants and pull it away from my crotch.

"And I would be embarrassed if your parents walked inside and saw me with a hard-on."

"I can take care of that."

"Why are you so horny today?"

"Because a sexy man is shirtless, in only jeans, in my kitchen, eating a banana." I look up at him and smile.

"Mal, I love you, but we can't do anything right now. Your parents are right in the next room."

"Oh come on..."

"Malcolm, if you do this to me, I am going to do whatever I can to embarrass you in front of me parents the next time we're at my house." He watches me for a moment and then sighs.

"Fine," I smile and continue it eat my fruit. "So I need to go to the pool and do some laps tonight. Our final race will be next week and I want to be ready for it."

"Alright, do you want me to come and stay? Pick you up?"

"Stay. I don't want to have to be alone."

"Okay, what time do you want to go?"

"Around five. Do you want to call your parents and tell them you won't be home until later tonight?"

"I will later," Malcolm's parents walk back into the room and Malcolm and I look at each other.

"Um, mom... dad... Peter and I have to tell the two of you something." Malcolm tells the two of them. They look up at us with confused looks.

"What about Malcolm?"

Malcolm looks down at me and then takes my hand. "On the night of prom Peter... Peter asked me to marry him... and I said yes."


	13. Chapter 13

**CPOV**

"What do you mean?"

"Please just pick me up, Catia, please!" My sister yells as we talk over the phone.

"Kisa, what happened?" I ask her. Liam looks up at me as he fills out paperwork for staring school in the fall.

"What's wrong with your sister?" He asks me.

"I can't explain now..." she's crying."Please just pick me up... _please_."

"Alright, alright I'll pick you up, where are you?"

"I'm near that one bar... I don't remember what it's called... but it has those red flashing lights on the top."

"Why are you there?" I ask her as I grab my coat and begin to put it on.

"I... just pick me up, soon."

"I'll be there soon, stay where you are." I hang up and grab my car keys.

"What's happening Catia?" Liam asks as he gets up.

"I don't know, all I know is that she's upset and is near a bar downtown, come with me?"

"Of course," he grabs his coat. "Let's go."

**DPOV**

"I know this is kind of a bad time, but do you think we should stop having children?" I look up at Rose.

"What?"

"Should we stop having children?" My wife asks me. "We're older, and I'm almost forty, that's when pregnancy gets riskier. Do you think we should stop?"

I set down my fork and place my hands on my thighs. "Do you think so? I mean, we did just have a child, and we have many more years with Corrie and Viktor. Maybe we shouldn't have anymore children, by the time Viktor is eighteen we'll be in our fifties... we shouldn't have anymore." I look up at Rose and see her leaning back in her seat, staring down at her plate. A dark curl falls into her face and she pushes it behind her ear. "You wanted me to say that we should, didn't you?"

"No, well, a part of me wants more children, but another part tells me that it's a bad idea."

"Roza, we can't just suddenly decide that we don't want anymore children. We have to think about this, for a while. We have to think up all of the pros and cons." She looks up at me.

"Maybe I should freeze my eggs." She says. "So if we want them in the future we can do it."

"Are you sure you'd want to go through that though? You'd be putting hormones into your body."

"I know... but I don't want to regret not having them in a few years." The two of us are quite for a moment and then switch the subject and continue to eat.

**CPOV**

"What the hell happened to you?" I yell at my sister as I run to her. I drop down to my knees besides her and place my hands onto her shoulders. "What did he do?" Kisa looks up at me and I see that she has a black eye. "That little asshole."

"It's ok; I just need you to take me to home."

"No, why the hell did he hit you? And why are you here at a bar?"

"He said he needed to pick up a friend here, and I believed him, but when we got here his friend went in to get some alcohol and he tried to convenience me into a threesome with him and the other guy. When I said no and that I wanted him to take me home he grabbed me and I kicked him, so he hit me. When he tried again I took out my pocket knife and threatened to call the cops on him. So once his friend came back out they left. I didn't want to ruin mom and dads night so I thought I should call you."

"Who was it? Was it Mand?"

"No, it wasn't, I don't want to talk about it, could you just get me home please?" I look up at Liam and he nods.

"Come on, Kisa, let's get you home." He helps her up from off the ground and we walk her over to the car.

**PPOV**

"Well that could have been better." Malcolm says as we drive back to my place.

"I can't believe your parents reacted worse then mine."

"I can't believe their upset about this."

"They aren't upset, they just don't think the two of us should be getting married so young." He doesn't answer, still upset. We arrive at the house and get out of the car.

"Are your parents already gone?"

"Yeah, Catia or Vlad should be watching Viktor right now." We park outside of the garage and head into the house. When we get inside I see Corrie and Vlad on the couch, Viktor is in the portable crib in the living room. "Hey, where are Catia, and Liam?"

"They went out to pick up Kisa." Vlad asks as he looks towards me. "Kisa called and asked if they could pick her up from somewhere, when I asked where they didn't answer, they looked like they needed to get to Kisa really quickly." He answers. I watch Vlad for a moment longer and then take out cell. I call my sister and before she can pick up the three of them walk into the house. I look back at them and walk over to them. I notice my sister's tear-stained cheeks.

"What the hell happened?" I ask them. Kisa looks up at me and then down at the ground. Catia gently pats her shoulder and then tells her to go upstairs to her bedroom and relax. "What the hell happened?" I ask again. Kisa heads to her bedroom and I stare at my sister. "What happened?" I ask more, a more demanding tone in my voice.

"That little fucker took her to a bar and one of his friends tried to get her to have a threesome with them, when she said no he hit her and when he tried again she took her knife out and threatened to call the cops. They backed off and she called me to pick her up."

I stare at her for a long moment and then feel Malcolm's hand on my shoulder. "Peter, don't." I don't pay any attention to my fiancé'.

"Who was it?"

"I'm not telling you, Peter."

"Who the hell was it?" I yell as her. I feel my other sibling eyes on me, I don't care, and no one gets away with harming my family. My younger sister. "Catia!"

"It was Jack." She answers. "Peter, don't do anything rash, you can't go and-"I don't listen to my sister and rush past her and Liam, out of the house. I know where Jack lives; I know his hang-outs. One of my good friends is his older brother, I know everything about this little douche, and I plan on making him pay for hurting my sister.

**MPOV**

"Peter don't do this!" I yell at my fiancé' as I walk after him. He's walking to the car, ready to head to Jack's place. "Peter!" He doesn't listen to me. My boyfriend is so un-violent. He doesn't do violence, he just doesn't, but when it comes to something important, like me or his family, he does. He'd kill for the people he loves. That's one of the things I love about him, but one bad part about that, he'd kill anyone for who he loves. I don't want Peter to go to jail for this. "Peter stop! Please!"

Peter gets to the car and slams the door after getting in. There's no stopping him now.

**PPOV**

"Hey Jack!" I yell as I see him walking onto his lawn, slightly wobbly. He turns and looks towards me. He's drunk.

"Peter, hey! I was with your sister tonight and she was being such a cu-"He can't finish his word because my fist connects with his jaw. Jack ends up on the ground and before I know it I'm on my knees besides him, holding his shirt in my fist. I hear someone yelling my name. I don't care. I don't get nearly enough punches, I don't do enough damage before I hear sirens and am pulled off Jack by the police.

**DPOV**

"What do you mean?" I ask the officer over the phone. "A fight with who?"

"Who are you talking too?" Rose asks me as she sits up in the bed besides me. We were just about to do the deed since having Viktor and then got a phone call from the police.

"Yes, alright, I'll be there, thank you officer." I hang up the phone and then look down at Rosemarie. "Peter got into a fight with Jack Nicks... he's in jail."


	14. Chapter 14

**KPOV**

I didn't want my brother to have to go beat Jack up. I didn't want him to get in trouble, to be sent to jail, but he was. He beat the shit out of Jack and was sent to jail because of it. I run my hand under my eyes as I wipe away a tear. I wish I could just go back in time and change everything.

**The Night Before**

**PPOV**

"Touch me and I'll fucking kill you." I tell a tattooed man as he watches me with that, _look_. He raises his brows and smirks. "I'm not fucking kidding asshole, you touch me, I kill you."

"Belikov!" I look towards the bars as a police officer comes to them. "You're parents bailed you out." He opens the bars and lets me out. "Zane stop looking at the kid like that." He closes the bars behind me and leads me out to the front of the station. My parents look at me, upset expressions on their faces. I honestly couldn't give a fuck; I don't regret what I did. I've given back my things and then head out to the car with my parents. We stop walking outside of the car and my parents look towards me.

"Why the hell did you fight Jack?" My father asks me. I look up at him. "What the hell Peter? You were taken to jail!" He looks pissed, but I know that after what I say he won't be pissed at me, but at Jack.

"I know I was... I hit the asshole because he hit Kisa." His expression changes and he stares at me for a long minute.

"That little fucker. Where does he live?"

"Dimitri, no." My mother says as she places her hands onto his bicep. "You will not go over there. Not now." My father looks down at her and she gently squeezes his muscles. "Come on; let's go home, all of us."

My father looks up at me and then nods. I nod back, understanding what the small gesture means. "I'm proud of you."

**MPOV**

"I can't fucking believe you!" I yell at Peter as he walks into the room. "Do you know how dangerous that was? That little asshole could have had a gun or a knife, you could have gotten killed, Peter!"

He doesn't reply, just sits where he does on the couch. I glare down at him and then sit down beside him. He places his hands onto my shoulder.

"I can't fucking believe you, you asshole... I was so fucking scared."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you... I just... you know how I get when it comes to my family, the people I love. I couldn't let that ass get away with it."

"Kisa could have gone in a filled out a report on him, but no, instead you're the one who's going to get into trouble."

"I'm not; this isn't even going onto my record. The cop who got me was in a similar situation when he was younger and understood, I'm not going to "get in trouble for beating Jack, but he will get into trouble for having hurt my sister."

"Peter, when we get married you can't do this. You can't just go beating people up when they do something. I know that protecting people is what you do, but you can't... you never know what could happen." Peter takes both of my hands and then nods.

"Alright... I won't do this anymore, I promise." I move my thumbs over his hands and then lean forward. I kiss his forehead gently and then nod.

"Thank you... I love you Peter."

"I love you, too, Malcolm. I'm sorry for having made you scared. I really am." I nod again and then wrap my arms around his neck. "Are your parents ok?"

"Yeah, they aren't happy about what happened, they should be talking to Kisa right now."

"Do you want to go out?" I ask him. "How about to Blake's place? He's gone, visiting his girlfriend in L.A." Blake is my older brother and lives a little while away from mine and my parent's house, he never moved away after high school, he doesn't like to be away from family. Peter nods.

"Yeah, but I'll need to tell my parents." I nod and kiss him before he goes upstairs to talk to his parents.

**An Hour Later**

Peter sucks on my neck as we lay in my brother's bed. He'll probably be pissed when he finds out Peter and I slept together in his bed, but we'll clean the sheets for him, and he'll deal. I have my arms wrapped around his waist as he grinds his hips into mine.

"Mm Malcolm, I love you."

"I love you," I reply. I roll the two of us over and pull his nipple into my mouth. Peter groans and places his hand firmly onto my back, pulling me down closer to him. "Peter, I'm nervous."

"About what?" He asks me.

"My parents. I don't know if they want us to get married or not and I'm nervous about that. I want them to be happy for us." Peter moves his hand onto my chest and gently pushes me up.

"Babe, everything is going to be ok. I promise you, you're parents were just in shock. It will be ok." I don't know if I believe him or not. I kiss his forehead and nod.

"I have a meet tomorrow." He nods.

"I know, I'll drive you and be on the sidelines cheering you on." He kisses my nose. "I promise you that."

**The Next Day**

**CPOV**

I watch Liam as he says goodbye to his family before they leave for L.A. He's going to miss them so much, but knows that they can't stay for forever. After he's gone I wave towards them and they walk to their waiting area. Liam walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist. I hear my parents talking together in the background.

"I'm going to miss them so much."

"I know... I know..." I tell him as I rub his back. I kiss his temple. "I love you, Liam."

"I love you, too."

**A Few Hours Later**

**PPOV**

I look up from where I sit on the bleachers as Malcolm's parents sit down beside me. The two of us weren't sure if they were going to come or not tonight.

"Hey," I tell the two of them.

"Hey," Malcolm's dad says. "How have you been?"

"I'm ok... but I did get arrested yesterday."

"You did!?" His mother says. "For what?"

"For beating a guy who hit my sister."

"Which one?"

"Kisa. She went out on a date and the asshole hit her." I look over towards the locker rooms doors as Malcolm and the rest of the team walk out. I smile at him and he and the rest of the guys walk over to the area they were assigned, the coach begins to give them a pep talk.

"Peter, I'm sorry for how we acted when you told us that you and Malcolm are getting married. We aren't upset, just shocked. I know Malcolm doesn't think that way though. I know he's upset."

"He is, I kept telling him that you aren't, but you know him, once something is in his head, he won't believe anything anyone tells him. Not completely anyway." They both nod.

"We just want our son to be happy, and we know that you make him happy. We love that the two of you are getting married. We really do." His father says.

"He'll be happy to hear that." I look out at Malcolm and see him removing his jacket. He looks towards me and then sees his parents sitting next to me. I smile at him and nod.

"Everything's great." I mouth to him. He looks towards his parents and then smiles. He's going to win.


	15. Chapter 15

**PPOV**

"I am so proud of you." I tell my boyfriend who won first place. He smiles and kisses me lightly. I make the kiss more passionate and we wrap our arms around each other. After winning the meet we went back to his place, I texted my parents and told them that I would be staying at his place for a few hours. I trail my lips down to the end of the V-neck part of his shirt. He grabs the end of his shirt and I break apart as he removes it from his body. His sexy body is still glistening. I place my hands onto his hips and kiss his forehead once before sliding down his body. He places his hands onto my shoulders as I unbuckle his belt. "So proud of you."

"Do I get a reward?"

"Yes, you do." I answer as I push down his pants, then his boxers. He grins as I look down at his slightly erect dick. I touch it with one hand and wrap my fingers around it. He closes his eyes and smiles.

"Mm, baby, this is going to be so much better than a gold star." He tells me. I smile and wrap my other hand around his as well. I begin to work him, slowly. Every once in a while he moans from pleasure. By the time I'm done, he's hard as a rock. I place my hands onto his hips and lean forward. I wrap my lips around the head and gently begin to suck. I taste a bit of pre-cum drop onto my tongue and that makes me more eager for him. I grip his hips and then take more of him into my mouth. His hands move from my shoulders, one goes to the back of my neck, the other goes to the back of my head. My boyfriend is all man, with a slight feminine side. But just because he knows exactly how to make a damn good smelling potpourri and prefers being underneath doesn't mean he's any less of a strong, loving man with a hell of a penis. Both Malcolm and I are larger than average size. I am larger than him, but only by an inch. "You don't have to take all of it."

I look up at him and then back down at his member. I gently pull it out of my mouth and then look up at him, eyes glazed over in lust. "But you've been such a good boy." I lick him and then wrap my mouth around him again. I move my head back and forward. He goes in and out; I quicken my pace and then take more of him. A few minutes later I have all eight and a half inches in my mouth. Malcolm's hands move back to my shoulders as his orgasms, sending his cum down my throat. I swallow as much as I can without gagging and then remove my mouth from around him. Malcolm drops down to his knees and throws his arms around me before kissing me, licking the little drops of his cum off of the side of my mouth. I wrap my arms around his waist and then push him gently down to the ground. I roll on top of him and kiss him deeply, tongue exploring his mouth. Malcolm's hands undo my belt, unzip and unbutton my pants, then remove them from my legs. While he did that I removed my shirt. Malcolm pulls down my boxers and then straddles me. I place my hands onto his hips.

"Can I ride you?" He asks me.

"You even have to ask?" I pull his body down to mine, move my hands to his ass, and then prepare him.

**CPOV**

"You don't have to stay here for me." I tell Liam after seeing a tear run down his cheek.

"No, I want to."

"Liam, you're obviously upset, if you want to go back to L.A. I won't be upset with you'll, I'll understand." He shakes his head and stands up from where he sits. He walks over to me, where I rest against the kitchen island, and then places his hands onto my hips.

"I'm not leaving you, I'm not."

"But," he shushes me, not a rude one, just a simple small one. I lick my lips and nod.

"I love you Catia, I love you so much. I am not going to leave you, never will I leave you."

"Liam-"He cuts me off by grabbing my button-up blouse and then throws it apart. Liam can't remove it because of the over-coat I have on. He moves his hands to the clasp on my bra (which is in the front) and unhooks it. He pushes apart my bra and then drops down to his knees. He pulls me to him by my hips and then sucks in-between my breasts. "You totally did that to just shut me up."

"Maybe I did, but it doesn't matter because it worked. I really don't want to talk about this Catia, just let me do this." I nod and he sucks my nipple into his mouth.

"Alright, do what you want to me."

**DPOV**

I walk to the kitchen after Rosemarie sent me to go get ice cream; I don't even take a step inside of the kitchen due to seeing what I am seeing. Catia is leaning against the kitchen island as Liam eats her out. Luckily I can't see what's going on down there because of Catia's long over-jacket on her body, covering up her personal areas and Liam's tongue as he pleasures my daughter. My daughter moves her hands to the back of his neck and begins to thrust her hips into his face.

"Oh fuck Liam." She says as she throws her head back. "_Yes..._" She hisses out. I'm paralyzed where I stand; I silently curse myself, telling my feet to move, or for my mouth to move so that I can yell at them. She rests her back on the island and he grips her thighs. He lifts her legs and hips up and moves them over his shoulders. Liam's hands grip her hips and he begins to move her back and forward slightly. The jacket falls down and my daughter's breasts are now exposed to me. I close my eyes.

_Fuck, move you motherfuckers!_ I curse to my feet. Suddenly I hear my daughter's orgasmic scream and my body begins to work again. My eyes snap open and I glare.

"Hey!" I yell at the two of them. Liam quickly jumps up, Catia doesn't move, still in the middle of her orgasm.

"Mr. Belikov." He says, face red, eyes large. I look back at my daughter as she gets off of the island and then covers her body with the over-jacket.

"Dad..."

"Liam, go to the guest room downstairs, Catia go to bed, now."

"Dad-"I cut her off.

"Asses to your rooms, now!" I yell at the two of them. They nod and then head to their rooms. I stand in the kitchen for a few long moments and then go upstairs to the bedroom. Rosemarie looks up at me from the bed.

"Where's the ice cream?" Shit.


	16. Chapter 16

**CPOV**

"Why in the kitchen?" Peter asks me as I sit in my bed.

"I wasn't thinking," Liam tells him. "Neither of us was."

"Yeah, because you two were too busy fucking."

"We weren't having sex."

"No, you were just eating my sister out, in front of our dad."

"We had no idea he was there." I tell Peter. "If we had we would have stopped."

"But you didn't, and dad heard you orgasm. He _saw_ you orgasm. Oh Liam, dad's going to kill you."

None of us speak as my father walks into the room. "Peter, out." He says.

"Oh, but dad I want to see you yell at them." My dad looks at Peter with narrow eyes.

"Out. Now." Peter looks towards us and shrugs.

"Bye guys, I'll be heading over to Malcolm's." My father continues to stare at Liam and I as Peter leaves the room. We look up at my father who is glaring now.

"How could the two of you do that in the kitchen? We prepare our fucking food there and you decide to eat my goddamn daughter out on it. I cannot fucking believe you both! Liam, I might as well call your father now and have him take you back to fucking LA!"

"No, dad please! You can't do that!" I yell. He looks away from Liam and towards me.

"I can't? No, Catia, I can do anything I goddamn want. I am your father, I decide what happens to you, and I will until you turn eighteen."

"Dad, please, _please_, you can't send Liam back. Please, I love him. We fucked up, I know we did. I'm sorry, we weren't thinking, it will never happen again. Please just don't make him go back. _Please_." I beg. My father makes his hands into fists and then closes his eyes tightly. Liam takes my hand and squeezes it slightly. I look towards him and then back at my father who is now watching us.

"Fine, Liam doesn't have to go back. But I will be telling his parents about this. You two will be getting punishment though. Catia, you cannot work for a few months. I have not yet decided how many. Liam... I'll think about your punishment. Now, go to your rooms. I don't want to see either of you for the rest of the night, and I want you both to stay in your rooms. Go."

**PPOV**

"Hey baby." I say as I walk into Malcolm's bedroom. I walk over to the bed where he is and sit down next to him. I kiss his cheek and then place my hand onto his thigh. "How are you?"

Malcolm stares straight across the room and I squeeze his thigh. "Mal? What's going on?" I ask him. He doesn't answer, just continues to stare. Something's up. I instantly move and sit in front of him, blocking his view of the wall. "Malcolm, what's up?" He looks at my chest for a moment and then up at me. Our eyes connect and I see water in them. "Hey, baby," I say as I place my hands onto his shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Peter..." He looks away from me and then leans forward. His head rests on my shoulder for a moment and I hear him begin to cry. I wrap my arms around him.

"What happened?" I ask him in a concerned tone. "What the hell happened baby?" Malcolm takes a few minutes to stop crying and then stands up from the bed. He walks over to his window and then turns towards me. I begin to get off the bed and stop the moment five words leave his mouth.

"Peter I cheated on you."

**VPOV**

"...Hi..."

I look away from my group of friends and down at the girl who talked to me. Kendall. Why would she be talking to me? Kendall is a girl who goes to school with me, we have a few classes together, but we never talk. She has salt and pepper colored hair that's up in a messy bun, gray eyes, and light skin. She's dressed in black jeans and a baggy brown sweatshirt. She has on large black glasses and is at least a foot shorter then me. Kendall is very thin, but you can't tell if she has any curves or anything due to her wearing such large clothes.

"Hi Kendall." I say as I move off of the wall. "What can I help you with?"

"Um, I was wondering if we could talk somewhere else." She looks back at my friends and then back at me. I nod and then we leave the room for the backyard. Some of my friends are having a party, I wasn't going to go, but after I found out what was going on with Catia and Liam I didn't want to be in the house while my father talked to them. It would not be very good.

"So, what do you need?"

"Um... I was wondering is you would like to go out with me sometime...? I've liked you for a while now and wanted to ask you out, but I never had the courage to do it, until now. And that's only because my friends talked me into doing it..." She looks down at the ground and then looks up at me. Kendall is a very socially awkward girl, I've know that since I first saw her in kindergarten. How do I answer? I don't want to hurt her, but I don't really want to say yes... but this is the first time she's really done something like this I assume. I can't say no. I guess people would call this a pity-date.

"Um... ok, yeah, I'll go out with you." Kendall looks up at me and then smiles. I notice that she has braces; I like the colors she picked for them. Blue and black. Two of my favorites.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll go out with you. Need my number so we can work out details?"

"Yeah, yeah that'd be great." She says. She takes out her cell phone and then I give her my number. She gives me hers and then we split up to our group of friends.

**PPOV**

"... You cheated on me..."

"Peter, I am so sorry, please let me explain what happened!"

"You cheated on me..." my world seems to be frozen in place. Malcolm cheated on me... the man I planned on spending the rest of my life with, having children with cheated on me. "You cheated on me."

"Let me explain, please!" I look up at him and just stare at him. He nods, knowing that I'm going to let him and then begins. "It was at swim practice earlier tonight and James showed up and we decided to race each other, do some laps and we just did that for a few hours, but then... we went into the locker rooms and went into the showers. We were on opposite sides and I was thinking about you, being with you tonight because I was planning on going over to your house and before I knew it James had me pressed up against the wall, he was kissing me and he grabbed me... I got hard, but I didn't want to. The moment I realized what was going on I pushed him away from me and yelled at him. I left the locker rooms as quickly as I could and then came back home. It wasn't until I got to my room when I realized that I cheated on you, really cheated on you. Peter, I got fucking hard, and you weren't the one making me that way... I'm so fucking sorry..."

My world begins again. I feel my body begin to work again and I stand up from where I sit. Malcolm looks down at the ground and I hear him begin to cry again. I walk up to him and gently place my hand under his chin, I move his face up towards me and then wipe away his tears.

"You didn't cheat on me."

"I did!"

"No, you didn't." I gently kiss his lips. "You didn't. James... James fucking did that shit to you. He made you do it, he grabbed you and kissed you... you didn't want it... James..." That SOB.

"Peter... please, don't do anything."

"He kissed and grabbed you Malcolm... I'm going to kill him. Especially because he made you cry. _No one,_fucks with you and gets away with it."

"Peter please, just drop it... please..."

"No Malcolm. No way in hell." I begin making my way to the door but he stops me. He pulls me back to him and grips my shoulders tightly. I'm slightly shocked, Malcolm is strong, but he never uses it on me. Never.

"Peter, _please_, don't. Don't do anything to him. It's my problem, he did it to me. I'll do what I need to. You can't afford to get arrested again. You can't, Peter... I hate what he did to me, he made me feel wrong and like a cheater, I thought for hours that you were going to break up with me. And you didn't, I'm fine... well, I still feel wrong, but if I'm with you I'll be alright, you'll make sure that I am... please baby don't do anything to him... just, please..." A tear leaves his eye and I nod.

"Alright, I won't do anything... baby I'll never break up with you, never. I love you more then anything." I kiss his forehead and wrap my arms around him. "I just don't like when you're in pain, and I'd do anything to someone who brings you it."

"I know, I know... Peter, touch me?" I look down at him. "Please, I want to forget how his hand felt on me," he kisses my cheek. "Please touch me."

I place my hands onto his shoulders and nod. I press my lips gently to his forehead and then move my hands down to his belt. "Malcolm, I love you more then anything."

"I love you, too, Peter... I always will."


	17. Chapter 17

**DPOV**

I took Liam's camera. I'm keeping it with mine right now, it's locked up. That's his only punishment from me, but I assume his parents will do something as well. I'm still very angry, and I haven't talked to Catia in a day or so. I can't even look at her right now. I can't. I'm trying to forget about it, I'm trying hard. Currently I'm driving Vlad to his date. I have no idea who it's with other then it's with a girl called Kendall. I pull up at the movie theater and look towards Vlad.

"Have fun, son." He looks towards me and smiles.

"Thanks dad, love you, bye."

"Love you too." He exits the car and makes his way into the theater.

**PPOV**

He's talking with some of his friends. James is leaning up against the lockers and talking to some of his friends who are crowded around him. I glare at him as he smiles; he has no idea what he put Malcolm through. I hate him. Not just because he kissed and touched my soon-to-be husband, but because of the pain Malcolm felt. I would do anything for Malcolm. Anything. I close my locker and begin walking over to the group. I walk in-between them and step up to James. He doesn't see me at first, but as soon as he does I see fear enter his face. A small smirk moves onto my face as I grip his shirt and press him closer to the locker. I then pull back my arm and punch him square in the nose. Malcolm may be upset with me for this, but I needed to do this, James needs to know that this will never be allowed. He falls to the ground and I look down at him. I kneel down and whisper into his ear.

"You put a report in on me, to anyone; I'll tell everyone what you did to Malcolm." James isn't out of the closet yet and I sure as hell don't think he wants to be. I stand back up and shake my head. "This is a warning. Do it again and I promise you that-"

"Peter!" I stop talking and look over my shoulder and Malcolm. "What did you do?"

My mouth gently parts and I shake my head, before I can say anything Malcolm notices James on the ground and then before I know it he's turned around and running towards the front entrance of the school. I'm instantly running after him.

**VPOV**

I look around for Kendall as I stand in the theater. She should be here by now.

"Hey Vlad," I look down at Kendall and see her walking over to me. She's dressed in black skinny jeans, black converse, and a baggy Green Day shirt. Her salt and pepper hair is pulled back into a pony-tail and she's wearing light make-up. She looks good. Yeah, I was right when I said she was skinny... but she does have curves to her legs.

"Hey... I love Green Day." She looks down at her shirt and then smiles.

"So do I. They're my favorite band."

"Same thing here... well, I already got popcorn and a large Coke, would you just like to share, or would you like to get something else?" I ask her.

"I can share, thank you for buying those." I nod.

"Course," the two of us walk to the ticket taker and he sends us down to the farthest theater on the right. The two of us choose a seat in the back, near the middle. The two of us are quiet at first, then the previews start up.

"So, how long have you liked Green Day?" Kendall asks me.

"Since I was a kid. My mom played it all the time when I was a child, I fell in love with them, and my sister hates them, that just made me like the band even more. I constantly play it really loud in the house when I'm annoyed with her."

Kendall laughs and I smile. Kendall has a pretty laugh, it's unlike most girls. It's deeper then other girls and I like that. Kendall has a deeper, sexier voice then any girl I've met. For the rest of the previews we talk about our favorite bands, things like that, then it starts and we quiet down.

**PPOV**

"Malcolm!" I yell as I rush after him.

"I cannot fucking believe you!" He yells as he gets to his car. "I asked you not to do anything, asshole!"

"He kissed you and grabbed your fucking dick, what did you expect me to do!" I yell at him.

"I expected you to respect my wishes and not do anything!" He gets into his car and slams the door hard.

"Malcolm! Malcolm, please, just hear me out!" He looks at me and then puts the window down.

"You knew I didn't want you to do anything, but you still did. I cannot fucking believe you, Peter!"

"Malcolm, please, I just needed him to know that what he did would not be allowed. Malcolm, please, I'm sorry!"

"I can't believe you Peter... I just... I just can't be here right now, if I stay I'll yell at you even more and we're going to fight and... I can't let that happen. I'll be at your house tonight, I love you..." He doesn't even bother to put the window up before driving out of the parking lot.

"I love you, too!" I yell after him. I hope he heard.

**VPOV**

"Bye Kendall." The two of us hug gently. My arms rest on her lower back as we hug; my chin is resting on the top of her head. I move my head off and look downwards. I inhale the scent of her hair on accident and I smile. Her hair smells like cinnamon apples. The two of us break apart.

"Bye Vlad... I hope we can do this again." She says with a smile. I smile at her.

"Same here." I mean it. Kendall is a really cool person.

"Well, my dad wants me home before nine." She tells me. "Bye Vlad,"

"Wait, are you walking home?"

"Um, yeah. I am." Kendall gently scratches her left hand and looks down at the ground.

"Do you want a ride home? My dad won't mind."

"No, it's alright. My house isn't far away. Thank you though." I watch Kendall for a moment. She was just fine, and none she seems to has closed up like at school. I look out of the window and see my dad's car pull up.

"Um, that's my dad. I have to go, bye Kendall." I place my hand onto her shoulder and very gently kiss her forehead; my lips barely touched her skin. I take a step back and see her face turn red. I smile and tell her that I'd see her later before walking out to the car. I get inside and my dad drives off.

"So how was the date?" My dad asks me. I look back at the theater and see Kendall walking out of it.

"It was great..." I trail off as I see Kendall begin to walk off. I hope she'll be alright.

**PPOV**

"Malcolm... baby, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I tell Malcolm's voice mail. "Baby I shouldn't have done what I did; I should have respected your wishes. I never should have done that to James, baby I'm sorry... I love you..."

I hang-up my cell phone and walk into my bedroom. I stop the moment I see Malcolm sitting on my bed, looking down at his right hand where his finger rests.

"Mal..."

He looks up at me and then back down at his hand. I put my phone into my pocket and then walk over to the bed. I kneel down next to him and place my hand onto his knee.

"When did you start getting so violent? When did you start acting so violent? You'd never hurt anyone, that's one of the things I love about you but now..."

I feel the air leave my lungs. But now...

"W-what do you mean? Do you mean you don't love me anymore?" He looks up at me and then shakes his head.

"Peter I'll always love you... I just hate that you're so violent. You've never been this way before... and now that you are... I don't know, I just don't like it, it scares the crap out of me Peter..."

"Malcolm... baby... I don't know what's going on with me or why I'm getting so angry and violent, there's just something going on and I don't know what it is..."

"I want you to stop. Please, just stop doing this shit... I hate it."

I get up onto the bed and sit down in front of him. "It stops. Right now, it all stops. I swear to you." I lean forward and kiss his forehead. "I'm sorry I didn't do what you wanted. I'm so sorry baby." Malcolm places his hands onto my shoulders and shakes his head. "Please baby... I'm so sorry... I'll never do it again."

"That's all I ask for Peter..." He kisses my cheek and I look up at him.

"You'll get it. I will never act like that again... I promise you Mal." I gently kiss his lips. "I love you, Malcolm..."

"Peter...?" I place my hand onto his cheek.

"Yes?"

"Peter... I want to elope."


	18. Chapter 18

**VPOV**

**A Week Later**

"You went out with Kendall? Why?" My best friend, Kale, asks me as we talk over the phone.

"Well, she asked me out and I didn't want to hurt her by saying no, so I said yes, and I actually had a really nice time on the date. We're going to hang out again."

"Why?"

"Dude, I just said it, I like her. Really freaking like her." I answer.

"But... why?"

"Why? Because she's awesome, she's funny, and cool, and we're into similar things, and I just really like her. Kale, I got to go, I'm meeting her at her place tonight for a date."

I hang up and then walk out of the house. I meet my dad at the car and then he drives me to Kendall's house. I get out of the car and then walk up to the door. I knock on the door and wait a few minutes before the door opens. Kendall walks out of the house and takes my hand quickly.

"Come on," she mumbles as she quickly pulls me after her and to the car.

"Is everything alright?" I ask her. She doesn't answer. "Kendall?"

"It doesn't matter." She releases my hand and then gets into the car. I get in besides her and my dad looks back at her.

"Hi Kendall, I'm Dimitri." I see my fathers eyes connect on one part of her face and then flash away. She looks up at him and gives him a small smile.

"Hi, it's great to meet you."

"And the same to you." He turns around and then begins to drive. Kendall looks down at the floor of the car and I place my hand onto her knee. She looks at it and then up at me. I notice it, notice what my father saw. A light bruising is forming at the bottom of Kendall's right eye. She covered it with make-up, but it's not working very well, it must have been rushed.

"Yeah?" She asks me. I look into her eyes, I can't read them, can't tell what she's thinking.

"Are you alright?" I ask her. She looks into my eyes for a moment and then nods.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She tells me before looking up towards the front of the car. She's lying.

**PPOV**

"Peter... please."

"I can't baby... I can't elope, besides you said that you're mother would kill you if you did."

"Screw what my mom wants. I want you. I love you. Baby I want to marry you. Now."

"July is only a few months away."

"Peter! Please, I want to elope, I want to make you mine, now!"

"Malcolm... this isn't a good idea, baby-"

"Why isn't it? We love each other and we're going to get married anyway!"

"Our parents would kill us if they didn't get a wedding."

"Who cares? Peter... here, we get married today, now. Then, we can have a wedding in July, just like planned." He kisses me. "Baby please... marry me..." He kisses my lips once more and then gets down onto one knee. He takes my left hand and then kisses each of my knuckles. "Marry me Peter... now..."

**CPOV**

Liam and I are sitting on the couch in the living room, on other ends of the couch. My father walks into the room and we just sit there. I look around as my father walks over to the table near Liam's end and picks a book up. He must have left it when he was reading it out here. He picks it up and then leaves the living room, never once looking at me. I let out a sigh as soon as he's out of the room and then close my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Catia." I open my eyes and look towards him.

"It's not your fault."

"It is... fuck Catia; I never should have done that. We never should have done that. Catia... I think my parents are going to make me go back to L.A."

**VPOV**

"What happened to your eye?" Kendall looks up at me and then back down at her nails which she has been picking at during the entire date. We're at the skating rink but we haven't actually done any skating.

"Nothing..."

"Kendall, it's bruised, what happened?"

"Nothing Vlad... I'm fine." She looks up at me and then kisses my cheek. "I'm alright... trust me."

**DPOV**

"I can't look at our daughter Rose... I can't look at our daughter, even a glimpse makes me remember what happened..."

Rose is silent as she looks at me. She closes her eyes for a moment and then stands up from the bed. She walks over to me and places her hands onto my shoulders.

"Dimitri... shit happens... they were stupid, they weren't thinking. Dimitri, they're teenagers, fucking stupid teenagers. They messed around, it's fine. I messed around when I was their age. You did too."

"But we were careful."

"Dimitri, they would be careful."

"You don't know that Rose! They were in the kitchen; no condoms were in sight, nothing Rosemarie! Before we know it we could be fucking grandparents!"

"But we aren't and we won't be for a while. Our children are safe and know right from wrong. I trust our children to do the right thing... so should you."

I watch Rosemarie for a moment and then hear the phone go off. I stare at my wife for a moment more and then pick it up. Peter. Why isn't he home? It's late. He should be home by now. I answer the phone.

"Peter, why aren't you home? Are you at Malcolm's?"

"What's going on?" My wife asks me. "Where's Peter?"

"Dad... I did something... and I don't think you're going to be very happy about it..."

"Peter... what did you do?"

"Dimitri?" Rose asks me as she places her hands onto my chest. "What's going on with our son?"

**CPOV**

I don't remember how we got to this, but I know I'm happy with it. Liam has me pressed up against the ground, kissing my neck passionately. I moan as I feel him press himself closer to me, his erection struggles to get out of its denim prison. He moves his lips down to right above my breasts and stops the moment we hear my father yell.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Liam jumps off me and I get off the ground. Liam and I sit down and he moves his leg over his crotch, hiding his erection as my parents come down the stairs. "I cannot believe him! The little son of a bitch!"

"Mom, what happened?" I ask her. She grabs her coat and puts it on.

"Peter and Malcolm eloped. Watch your siblings for us please, Vlad needs to be picked up from his date in half an hour. Love you sweetie." She then leaves the house.

**VPOV**

Catia hasn't told me why dad couldn't pick us up. I didn't ask. I can tell Kendall doesn't want to go home. I look at her and notice her hand gently shaking. I take it and squeeze.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" She looks at me and then shakes her head.

"I'm ok, Vlad, just cold. I promise, nothing's wrong." I don't believe her, but I know she won't tell me what's going on. I'm going to find out though. Something's wrong, very wrong. We pull up at her house and she closes her eyes for a moment. She opens them and leans over to me. Kendall presses her lips to my cheek and then unbuckles. "Bye Vlad, see you at school. I had a great time tonight." She gets out of the car and I watch her as she walks up to her house. Catia begins to drive away from the curb but I stop her. I watch as Kendall walks into her home. A light turns on, I can somewhat see it though the curtains that are up. I see two bodies, one's Kendall, another one is the man.

"Vlad, we have to go, now, Viktor and Vlad are at home waiting for us."

"Catia wait!" She doesn't listen and drives away from the curb.

"I can't, Vlad, we have to get home."

"Why did you have to pick me up, why weren't mom or dad able too?"

"Because they had something to deal with."

"What? What on Earth could it be?"

"Peter and Malcolm eloped a few hours ago. They went to get them from the courthouse."

**MPOV**

"I cannot _fucking_ believe the two of you!" Peter's father yells at us. "Eloping? You eloped? How could the two of you be so stupid?"

"We weren't being stupid dad, we love each other, and we were going to get married in a few months anyway... is it so bad that we wanted to be married sooner rather then later?"

"You're still in high school!" He yells.

"For a few more months! We're both eighteen! We can get married if we want too, and we did! Deal with it!" Peter yells at his parents. His father's lips turn thin and his eyes narrow. He opens his mouth to speak but stops when his mother begins to walk towards the door of the courthouse. Dimitri looks towards her.

"Roza, where are you going?"

"Home. I'm not staying here."

"Mom..." I look towards my new husband as his mother walks to the door. He looks upset. "Mom, where are you going?"

She walks to the door and then stops walking. She looks back at Peter and shakes her head. "I am _so_disappointed in you Peter..." My eyes grow wide and my lips part. Never had Rosemarie said anything like this to Peter. Never, not to any of her children. I look towards Peter whose eyes are wide; tears are filling them, he's about to break, any minute now.

"Mom... because I eloped with Malcolm...?" She watches Peter for a moment and then shakes her head.

"I don't care that you eloped with Malcolm... I just hate that you didn't have me there when you did..." Rosemarie then left the room, Peter staring after her. Dimitri watches us for a moment and then goes after his wife, not saying another word. The moment the door is closed I'm on my knees in front of Peter; my hands are on his thighs.

"Peter... I'm so sorry..." He looks up at me. "You were right... we shouldn't have done this..." He blinks tears out of his eyes and then shakes his head.

"No... It's not that, I'm happy that you're my husband... I just... I can't believe my mom said that..." The tears come back into his eyes and the next thing I know the two of us are at a hotel room, but instead of consummating our marriage, I'm holding Peter as he cries.


	19. Chapter 19

**PPOV**

"I'm so sorry about last night..." Malcolm turns slightly to look at me.

"Don't be... baby, you were hurt, your mom... she didn't mean it, she was just upset about the situation... you had every right to cry." He kisses my chin and then lies flat against my body again. We're in the massive tub in the hotel suite's bathroom. Even though there is a lot of room in it he's still laying on my body. I wrap my arms around his waist and hold him closer to me.

"Baby... we haven't had newly wed sex yet..." I trail off as Malcolm chuckles and turns around. He places his knees near my sides and places his hands onto my shoulders. He kisses me gently and then moves his hands to my hair.

"I love you Peter Belikov-Wyatt." I grin and kiss him gently.

"And I love you Malcolm Wyatt-Belikov." He kisses my forehead and then whispers into my ear.

"Everything will be just fine... everything."

**LPOV**

"Dad please!" I yell through the phone at my father. "Please don't make me go back, please! I love her; please don't make me go back! Please! Don't make me!"

"Liam, what you did was... I can't believe you... do you know how inappropriate that was? They let you stay in your house and you do this?"

"I know, I messed up, just please don't make me go back! Please, I want what Catia and I have to work, and that won't work if I go back there. Please don't make me!"

"You're mother and I are thinking about it still... goodnight Liam, love you."

"Love you too dad..." He hangs up and I do the same a moment later.

**VPOV**

"Come on Kendall... pick up the damn phone." I wait through a few more rings and then it sends me to voice mail. "Fuck," I've called her a million times it seems. Why won't she pick up? What's going on with her? I don't know... something is wrong with her. I've been thinking since our date last night about everything. At school she's always timid, unless she's with her friends. In classes with her I've seen her cringe and flinch when male teachers yell at students. She always wear baggy clothes, I think I've seen her covering up cruises before, not her actually covering them up, but the make-up faded... fuck... I really hope it isn't what I think it is.

I call Kendall a few more times and she doesn't answer. It's been two days since our date, since Malcolm and Peter eloped; Liam told his parents that they were going to be bring him back home at the end of the week. Catia hasn't left her room since then, and I don't think Liam has stopped sneaking in and out of it every few hours to be with her. I hope they're being safe... I have no doubt that they've been having sex. Not doubt at all. I jump up from the couch and walk out of my bedroom. I run down the stairs and then to the kitchen. I write a quick note to my parents telling them I'd be back soon, just gone to Kendall's.

**CPOV**

"Oh God damn it, Liam... _yes_!" I hiss out from in-between my teeth as his fingers bring me to my release. He takes his fingers out of me and begins to lick up what is coming out of my body. I shiver and move my hands onto his shoulders as I shake. "Oh fuck Liam..." I pant out.

For the past two days Liam and I have stayed in my room, at first we started off slowly, then we became more and more sexually involved... we had sex. Actual sex. After we did we didn't do anything for the rest of the night, I was too sore. But now we're back to it again. It's amazing. Sex. Truly amazing, and since it's with Liam, it's... spectacular. I love him so much and am glad to have lost my virginity to him. The two of us are making sure that we're protected. Condoms, birth control, etc. We can't risk having a baby, especially now since Liam will be leaving soon.

He's leaving... I can't believe it, but I can at the same time. We shouldn't have done what we did, well, not in the kitchen that is. Liam and I are planning on still being together. We're going to try to visit each other all the time. Be together as much a possible. Liam places his hands onto my shoulders and moves in-between my legs. He kisses me, hard, and then enters me in one thrust. I cry out in pleasure and grip his hair.

**PPOV**

"I don't know Malcolm..."

"You'll have to go back eventually. For your things, clothes, everything. Peter, you're going to have to go home sometime. You're parents will get worried about you."

"I know, but... I'm scared to face my mom... I don't want too..."

"I know you don't baby, but you need to. You need to work things out with her." I nod and then rest my head on his shoulder as we sit across from each other. I let out a small sigh and hold him tightly to me.

"We can go sometime later... tomorrow."

"Tonight."

"Tomorrow, please, tomorrow."

**VPOV**

"Vlad! What are you doing here?" Kendall asks in a hushed yell.

"I'm here to see you; you haven't been answering my calls."

"My dad took my phone." She tells me. I look towards her eye and notice that some of the make-up from earlier is gone; she must have forgotten that she needed to cover it. She notices me watching her eyes and her lips gently part. She quickly flips around and then begins walking into the house. I walk inside after her and then close the door.

"Kendall, what's going on?" I ask as I follow her to the bathroom.

"You shouldn't have come here Vlad."

"What not?" I ask her. "Kendall, I know something is wrong... what?"

"You should just go home Vlad..." She says as she opens a cabinet. "Vlad... please."

"No," she stops looking for whatever it was and looks towards me. "I'm not going until I know what's going on with you."

"Nothing Vlad."

"Kendall, I put the pieces together, something's wrong... and I think I know what."

"What?" She asks me. "What do you think is wrong?"

I watch her for a few moments. I walk closer to her and then place my hands onto her biceps. "Kendall-"I'm cut off by someone else yelling her name.

"Kendall! Where are you!?" Kendall's body freezes and her eyes grow wide.

"Fuck," she whispers. She grips my hand. "You have to hide."

"Why?" I ask her. She doesn't reply and takes me out of the bathroom and into the closet near the living room. She pushes me inside and then closes the door. I press my ear to the door and listen to her and who I am assuming is her father. First the conversation is calm, and then I hear her father raise his voice. Soon they become louder and louder and the next thing I know I hear Kendall's scream and a thud on the ground. I close my eyes, I was right. Her dad's abusive. I hear heavy walking and once I'm sure he's left the room I walk outside and see Kendall on the ground. Her hands are resting over her face and I can see her shaking gently.

"Kendall..." she removes her hands from her face and I can see another bruise already starting to form. Kendall watches me for a moment and then jumps off the ground. She grips my hand and then takes me up to her bedroom. The two of us walk inside and she closes the door gently. She stands in place for a long time and then begins to shake. I walk closer to her and place my hands onto her shoulders. She turns around and I see tears streaming down her cheeks. "Kendall... baby... how long has this been going on?"

Kendall doesn't answer, just begins to sob. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close to me. I hold her body to mine and let her cry. After a few minutes I pick her up into my arms and then take her to her bed. I set her down on it and then set besides her. Once she's finished the two of us lay down on the bed and I hold her, she's still shaking, cold. I pull a blanket over her and kiss her temple gently.

"Kendall... how long has he been abusive?" I ask her. She sniffles and clears her throat before answering.

"Ever since I could remember... so around seven, maybe younger." I tense up. He's been hurting her ever since she was a child. Before I can ask why, she tells me. "My mom ran out on my dad when I was a little girl, he became a drunk and... apparently I look just like my mom... he lets all of his anger out on mom and others on me... he beats on me all the time, Vlad..."

"That son of a bitch... have you told anyone?"

"No, no one." She answers. "And I wasn't planning on it."

"Kendall, this isn't safe, you can't keep letting him do this to you. You can't stay here in this house."

"Where am I supposed to go? He's my dad, Vlad, I don't have anyone else, I have no where to go."

"Yes, you do." Kendall looks back at me. "And you do have someone, you have me." She watches me for a moment and then realization hits.

"Vlad... we've been out twice, you're parents would never let me live with you guys, and my father would never let me."

"I do know that though, my dad is the most protective person I know, if I tell him what's going on with you, he wouldn't question letting you live with us."

"But I thought you're sisters boyfriend was already living at your house."

"Only for a week longer though, Catia and him got caught messing around and his parents are making him go back... but it doesn't matter, my brother just got married and it moving out soon I assume, and even if he wasn't, you would still have one of the guest rooms."

"You're brother got married?"

"Don't change the subject." I tell her. "You're not staying here; you're going to stay with me. I refuse to let my girlfriend stay here in this abusive household."

She watches me for a moment and then rolls over so she's facing me. "Girlfriend?"

I nod and place my hand onto her cheek. "Yes, girlfriend. If you want." She smiles and nods before kissing my forehead.

"I'll be your girlfriend." I smile and kiss her neck softly.

"Alright... pack up some of your things, and then we'll go to my house." I can tell Kendall is hesitant at first, but then slowly nods.

"Alright... let's go... what do I do?"

"Just leave, wait to see if he files a report, I don't know, Kendall, all I know is that you can't stay here. Not anymore."


	20. Chapter 20

**VPOV**

"Vlad... Kendall... hello, why are you here?" My father asks me. He notices her things. "Why are your bags here?"

I look towards Kendall and take her hand. She's dressed in the same clothes as before, just with a jacket, the hood is up, and she's looking down so my dad can't see her face. "I told Kendall she could stay here."

I watch the two of them for a moment. "You what?" He asks me.

"I said she could stay here."

"Why on Ea-"I don't let him finish by taking Kendall's hood and pulling it down.

"Vlad!" She yells at me. She takes in a deep breath and then looks at my father. My father takes in a deep breath as he sees the bruises on her. Kendall looks down at the ground towards her converse and I squeeze her hand tighter.

"Who?" My father mouths.

"Her father." I mouth back. His lips turn into a thin line and he nods.

"She can stay here. Choose any of the guest rooms." I nod and then lead Kendall to a room not far from mine. I help her with all of her things and tuck her into bed. She's tired, needs a good nights sleep. I lay with her until she fell asleep and then went back down to the kitchen where my father still is. I watch him for a moment before walking over to him.

"When did everything begin to get so fucked up?" He asks. "I have a new baby, my oldest went to jail and eloped, Catia and Liam are sexually active. Kisa was hit by a boy. You're girlfriend is being abused, and who even knows what's going on with Corrie... she never talks to anyone, she always stays up in her room, doing God knows what... where did I go wrong?"

I watch him for a moment and then shake my head. "You went wrong by thinking that you went wrong."

My dad looks up at me. "What?"

"Dad, you didn't do anything wrong. Peter, he's protect of everyone, he got that from you. And yeah, he eloped, but it was with the man he loves. Malcolm and him will be together for the rest of their lives, how is that so bad? Catia and Liam were bound to have sexual relations at some point, don't think that you messed up because they're doing things, think that you did something right by teaching them to be safe. Kisa was hit by a guy, that wasn't her fault, yeah, she picked a bad guy, but that's it, everything else is just because she's a moody teenage girl. Me... I'm dating a girl who has an abusive father; I didn't know this before I went out with her. I like her, I'm going to be with her, and my decision, not yours, and thank you for having let her stay here for now. Corrie... I can't talk to Corrie; the only two of us she talks to are Peter and Catia. So don't ask me what she's doing, ask one of them, oh wait, you can't because Catia is too busy fucking Liam upstairs to talk to you and Peter is God knows where with Malcolm because he's too scared to see mom after what she said... so yeah, you've fucked up, but you didn't go wrong... now, I'm going to go see Kendall, see how she's doing."

**CPOV**

I lay in Liam's arms in my bed. We just finished up for the night. I'm exhausted. Liam rubs my back gently as we lay in silence. We hear footsteps outside the door and we look towards it. Neither of us are worried, if we get caught we get caught, it's not like they can do anything worse to us then breaking us apart. There is a quiet knock on the door then it opens. Peter walks into the room and freezes.

Oh shit... out of everyone, I wish Peter wasn't the one to walk in on us. He's going to kill Liam. I quickly get out of bed and stare at him for a moment.

"Peter..." He looks at Liam and then at me.

"I don't know, do what you want." He says before walking inside. "Have you two been safe?" We both nod. "Alright," Peter sits down on the bed and signs. "I'm scared to see mom."

I watch Peter for a moment and then get out of bed. I throw on a long shirt and sit down next to Peter. "I know... can I see your ring?" Peter gives me a small smile and then his left hand. I smile as I see the black ring on his finger.

"I can't believe you and Malcolm eloped." He nods and then takes his hand back.

"How upset are mom and dad?" I shrug.

"I don't know really, I've been in my room for the past few days with Liam." He nods and then runs a hand through his hair. "You have to talk to them..."

"I know I do... fuck, I don't want too..."

"I know you don't Peter, but you have too." I lick my lips and nod before standing up off the bed. "I love you Catia and Liam... I'm sorry you have to go." Liam watches him for a moment and then nods.

"Thank you Peter." Peter nods and then leaves the bedroom.

**VPOV**

I lay besides Kendall as she sleeps. I didn't wake her, there was no need to. Why ruin her sleep, I bet it's the best night she's had in a while. I watch her fresh bruise and wish that I had know sooner, be able to stop him. I most importantly wish that instead of just closing my eyes and letting him get away I could have jumped out of the closet and kicked his ass. I lean closer to her and gently kiss her forehead.

"Sweet dreams Kendall." I whisper before feeling myself drift off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**PPOV**

My mother and father are sitting in the living room. Just sitting there, watching the T.V. I don't recognize the show. My mothers head is resting on his shoulder and his head is resting on hers. His arms are around her waist. My mother looks up at him and she whispers something into his ear that makes him let out a small laugh. I'm so scared... I don't want to do this, but I need too.

"M-Mom... Dad..." My parents look back at me and for a long time they just watch me. "I'm so sorry..."

"Oh honey," my mother says before rising from her seat. She quickly makes her way over to me and wraps her arms around my waist. "Oh baby I missed you so much!"

I don't reply as she holds me tight to her. I wrap my arms around her and my father walks over to us. He joins in the hug and I begin to tear up. My mother does the same and the moment I see one of her tears I loose it as well.

"I'm so sorry, I should have called you, and I was just scared you wouldn't let us get married. I'm so fucking sorry I hurt you both."

"No..." My mother says. "I never should have just left. We should have talked it out... baby, I'm sorry, I love you so much and I love Malcolm just as much. I'm happy the two of you are together, I am, and I was just so upset you didn't call us. I should have just been happy you were happy."

"I understand why you were so upset... I'm so sorry mommy."

**CPOV**

Liam's lips gently caress against mine as we hold each other. His parents just arrived here to pick him up and take him to the airport. My hands are gripping his shirt tightly as his nails are digging into my back.

"I love you, Catia... I love you so much..." Liam whispers to me as he breaks apart. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Liam... I love you so fucking much... I can't believe you're going..."

"I can't either. Baby I'm going to miss you."

"Liam... come on!" Adrian yells. Liam looks up at him and then back down at me. He wraps his arms around me and then whispers so, so quietly.

"Tell me the moment you get the results... the moment..." I nod and lean back. Nervousness moves through me about what we're talking about.

"I will." I whisper back. "I promise you."

He kisses my lips gently once more and then he breaks apart from me. "I love you, Catia." He picks up on of his last bags and walk to the car. I watch him as he gets inside and closes the door shut. Tears spill from my eyes and the next thing I know he's driving off, and I'm attempting to run after him, but I can't. Peter grabs my arms and holds me back.

"Liam!" I scream after him. His father turns the car around the corner and the moment it's gone I feel my legs go out underneath me and Peter catches me before I can touch the ground. "No!"

**VPOV**

I hold Kendall in my arms as we hear the doorbell ring. She beings to shake and I gently begin to whisper to her, trying to keep her calm. Her father called and demanded to know where she was. After talking to my father she told him and she gave him our address. He's coming to pick her up, my father won't let him. The two of us are in my bedroom and we don't plan on leaving while her father is here. Peter is also going to be there with my dad while they talk to him. The moment we hear a yell I turn up my CD player and blast Green Day throughout the room. I hold Kendall tighter to me and then kiss her forehead gently.

"He'll never touch you again Kendall. Never."

"Vlad... why are you doing all of this for me? We've only been together for a short amount of time and... And I know that you only went out with me for pity..."

I look down at her with a slightly open mouth. Who told her? I swear if it was one of my friends I'm going to kill him. "Kendall... that is true, I did first agree to go out with you because I felt bad for you, but after those first ten minutes at the movie theater, I knew I would be with you for a long, long time. You're amazing, Kendall. You're perfect." I bend down and press my lips to hers. "I'll never let anyone hurt you... touch you..."

She places her hands onto my chest and looks up into my eyes. "Vlad I think I'm falling in love with you." Something inside of my stomach seems to bloom. These feelings that I've never felt appear and I grin, enjoying the feeling.

"Kendall, I'm falling in love with you too."

"Fuck!" Kendall and I jump as we hear my sister yelling from her room. The two of us leave it and walk into my sisters room, when we see she's not there we walk into her bathroom where she's now sitting on her toilet seat, head resting on her knees.

"Catia... what's wrong...?" She looks up at me with a worried look on my face. "Catia?"

"You can't tell anyone, not until we figure out what to do... fuck, we were being so careful!" She says as she looks back down at her hands. "I'm on the pill, we used condoms... everything. Everything! Fuck!"

"Catia..." She looks back at me. "Are you pregnant?"

Tears stream from her eyes and she slowly nods. "Yes, I'm pregnant."


	22. Chapter 22

Kendall and Vlad just stare at me as I continue to cry in my bathroom. Eventually I stop and take them back to Vlad's bedroom. I told them not to tell anyone and then went back to my bedroom. I couldn't stay there for very long, I couldn't just wait there in that room. The room I first had sex in and got pregnant in. I began to walk downstairs and went into the kitchen. I stopped when I saw Corrie by the fridge. She turns around as she hears me and notices the red color to my face and tears on my cheeks.

"Catia, what's wrong?" She asks as she closes the door and walks over to me. I don't answer her as more tears stream down my cheeks. She doesn't ask me what's wrong again and just walks over to me. Corrie wraps her small arms around me and we hug. She doesn't speak as we hold each other. After a long few minutes we leave the kitchen and go up to my bedroom. The two of us get into my bed and we hold each other. I don't tell her what's wrong, and she doesn't ask. All she does is hold me and let me cry.

**PPOV**

Kendall's dad came over, demanding that she go back home with him. As if my father would let her. Kendall's father is obviously an abuser. He's violent in the way he talks and the way he acts. And my father and I could both smell the alcohol on his breath. He probably drank right before coming over. When my father told him that he would not be allowed to take Kendall home, he tried to get physically violent with my father. My father had his ass out in the front yard in an instant. He locked the door and it wasn't until half an hour later when Kendall's father left. But before he did he said he would bring in the cops. My father told him he could, as if any judge would let a young girl go back to her abusive father. As soon as he was gone my father went upstairs to Vlad's room and told her that her father would never lay another hand on her again. After he did that I texted Malcolm, telling him to come over here because I wanted to stay at my house. He told me he would be over in ten and I smiled. While waiting I got a cup of hot coco. While I was drinking Vlad came downstairs and walked straight over to me. He told me I needed to talk to Catia right away. After he did so he left the room to go back to Kendall. Knowing that something was wrong I went upstairs to her room and when I walked inside she was asleep with Corrie right next to her. I'll talk to her tomorrow. After going back downstairs Malcolm arrived and we went up to my room. That night I was wondering about what was wrong with Catia, and other then that, I had a great nights rest with my husband besides me.

**RPOV**

Dimitri and I are in the kitchen the morning after Kendall's father came over. He's currently cooking breakfast for everyone. I set down my pen after finishing writing a letter that I'm sending to my father and look up as Catia walks into the room. She's a mess. Her face is red and her cheeks are tear stained. She's shaking. I get up from where I sit and walk over to her.

"Catia, honey what's wrong?" I reach out for her but she steps back. She's sobbing.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Honey, what's wrong?" My husband asks as he walks over to her. He tries to each for her as well but she backs up again, shaking her head.

"You're going to hate me." She tells us.

"Baby... we would never hate you. Never. What's wrong?"

"I can't..." She looks towards her father. "You're already so disappointed as me... you're going to hate me, Daddy."

"Never." He steps closer to her and before she can step any farther back he takes her hands. "Your mother and I will never, _ever _hate you. Now, honey, we can't help you until you tell us what's wrong." Catia shakes her head as more tears fall. Her father wraps his arms around her and tries to sooth her. "Baby girl... oh baby... what's wrong?" He smoothes down her hair against her back and eventually she relaxes against his chest. "Alright, now, what's wrong? What happened? Please tell us baby. I want to help you."

"Please don't yell at me... I won't be able to take it if you yell at me."

"We won't. We promise you that." Catia sniffles and looks up at her father.

"Mommy... Daddy... I'm pregnant..."


	23. Chapter 23

**PPOV**

When I walk downstairs in the morning Catia is being held by my mother on the couch while my father speaks with someone on the phone. I don't know who he's talking too, or what he's talking about. Catia is balling into my mothers shoulder, she's a mess.

"What's going on?" I ask as I walk over to her. I sit down besides her and place my hand gently onto her back. Catia doesn't answer, no one does. She's too much of a wreck to answer my question. My mother looks up at me and takes in a deep breath before answering.

"You're sister has just informed your father and I that she is pregnant." My mother responds. My breath catches and my mouth falls open from shock. Pregnant? My little baby sister is _pregnant_? Liam... that little... no, it takes two to tango. It's not just his fault; it's Catia's as well.

"But... I thought the two of you were using protection."

"We were. A bunch of it, I'm on the pill, we used condoms, and we used everything we could think off to make sure this didn't happen! Shit! I don't understand, we used two condoms each time. How could they both have broken?"

"I don't know baby..." My mother tells her. My father hangs up the cell phone and looks down at us.

"Liam will be here in a few hours. Catia, are you sure you read the test right?" Liam's coming back. He just left, literally. Is Catia just doing this to get Liam back? No, she would never do that. Never scare our parents like this.

"Yes, I read the test right."

"Alright... I still think we should get you tested. False positives happen all the time, now, let's get you cleaned up and we'll go to the hospital." Catia nods and leans into our mother. For a few more moments our mother holds her before Catia goes upstairs to get a shower and get cleaned up. While she does that our mother goes to tell Vlad and Kisa that they need to look after Corrie and Viktor as we go out. I apparently will be going with them, and I'm perfectly fine with that. Malcolm will be going with us as well. After Catia was finished we all left. When we got there I held Catia as my parents filled out her paperwork, she's still so upset. I always thought Kisa would be the one to get knocked up. Not trying to be cruel, but that's honestly what I thought. After a short wait Catia is called into the back and she goes with my parents. Malcolm and I stay in the waiting room.

"What happens if your sister is pregnant?" Malcolm asks me. I take in a deep breath before answering.

"I can't speak for the two of them, but I assume that they will move in together maybe into the house so that my parents can help them out at first. They might get married; I think Liam is the type of man who would purpose in this situation... God I hope he does the right thing for my sister and their baby."

"He will. He will, Peter, you know he will."

**LPOV**

The moment I see Catia in the airports wait room I feel a million different emotions. I'm so scared about the baby, about becoming a father, but at the same time I'm so happy to be with her right now. The moment I pass the right ropes I drop my things and run to her. She runs to me and we meet each other halfway. I throw my arms around her and lift her slightly. Her arms are wrapped around my neck and her nails are digging into my scalp. It doesn't hurt, and even if it did I wouldn't stop her. This is about her right now. I can hear mine and her parents talking as I set her down.

"Oh Catia..." I whisper before dropping to my knees. I gently place my hands onto her stomach. Gently I rest my head on her stomach and wrap my arms around her. "Oh fuck Catia..."

"My parents took me to the hospital to get a proper test, just in case. Liam... I'm so sorry." I look up at her and shake my head.

"No, don't be sorry... I'm the one with the dick. I'm the one who did this too you. _I'm _so sorry." She places her hands onto my head and lets out a small sigh. Her hands grip my hair and she releases it a moment later. "I'm the one who got you pregnant... God, you have a baby in you."

"Maybe... the doctor said that until we get the results, don't worry about it. But to be careful, just in case I am pregnant... would you raise the baby with me?"

"Oh hell yes, that's my child inside of you, I'm going to be raising him or her along side the baby's mother." I place my hands onto her hips and pull her even closer to me. "Catia... will you marry me?" Her mouth drops open and a single tear escapes her right eye. She's in shock.

"Ha!" I turn my head and see Malcolm handing Peter money. Did they make a bet about me asking Catia to marry me? I look back up at Catia.

"Liam... you don't mean that. You're just thinking like that because of the baby."

"Yes, but no also. Catia I love you, and yes, I'm asking you to marry me because of the baby, but I know that is you weren't pregnant I would still ask you. Not no, but a few years from now. I don't care when it happens, all I know is that I will make you my wife, one of these days. I'll marry you."

"Liam..."

"Yes Catia...?"

"I'll marry you... not now... but I will marry you... one of these days."


	24. Chapter 24

**DPOV**

"What will we do if Catia is in fact pregnant?" Sydney asks as she, her husband, Rosemarie, and I sit in the living room. Rosemarie takes in a deep breath and squeezes my hand, telling me to speak because she's thinking.

"If Catia is in fact pregnant, I believe Liam should move back." I sigh. "Fuck... things are so complicated and hard right now..."

"But we always get through it." Rosemarie says, looking towards me. "We always figure things out... and this will be no different. Yes, if Catia is pregnant, Liam will be moving back here, if the two of you don't mind your son and grandchild being so far away. The two of them will live with us so that we can help them raise the baby and once their ready... I guess they should get a place of their own; it's really all up to them in the end. They got themselves into this, and they need to be responsible for their actions..."

"I agree with you." Adrian says, gently pulling Sydney closer to him. "And what if Catia isn't pregnant? What if it was a false positive?"

"Then Liam will stay here." I answer. All three look at me, confused looks on their faces.

"And risk this again?"

"They only reason they had sex in the first place was because Liam was going to be moving back. They wanted their first time to be together and they decided to do it before he had to leave. Understandable. Yes, we are risking them doing this again, but it is better for Liam to be here with Rosemarie, with us so that we can closer monitor them."

"You should have been doing that in the first place." Adrian tells me. "You should have known that Liam was sneaking into Catia's room!"

"Listen Adrian, I know that was my responsibility. And I am sorry that I didn't watch them closer. But there was a lot going on at the time. My son had just eloped; my other son brought home his abused girlfriend to stay with us because he didn't want her getting hurt any longer. Kisa was hit by a boy she was dating, Corrie... I'm fucking up as a parent to her. We have so much distance between us and I am trying to get that distance back with her. And to top if the fuck off, I have a young newborn who needs my love just as much as my other children. I am fucking sorry I didn't watch them closer, it won't happen again, but it did. And we all have to deal with that now, so don't attack me. It is not my fault your son decided to sleep with my daughter. And it is not your fault that my daughter decided to sleep with your son. Now... I'm taking my youngest daughter out to the mall to spend some father-daughter time. I'll be back in a few hours." I lean over to Rose and kiss her cheek gently. I whisper I love you and then leave the living room and head up to Corrie's.

**CPOV**

Liam holds me in my bed. His arms are tight around me, I don't think he'll ever let go. I don't want him too. Liam slowly moves his hand down to my stomach. I close my eyes and shiver she he gently rubs it. I'm so nervous for the results. God, how am I going to be a mother? A good mother and still go to school? God, Liam and I could be parents. Real parents to a little human being. Based on the way Liam is acting towards me... I think he wants this. Wants a child with me. I look up at his face and see that his eyes are closed, face calm.

"Liam... do you want this?" His eyes reopen and he looks up at me.

"Mm?"

"Do you want this baby with me? If there is a baby?"

"Of course. I love kids; I'll love ours even more so." He plants a kiss onto my nose. "I love you, Catia, and I'll love our child just as much." His kisses move to my lips and when he pulls back I can see in his eyes that he's speaking the truth. I never doubted him.

"I love you, Liam... so fucking much."

"Catia, I meant it when I said I was going to marry you one day. You're my soul mate... I know people would think that it's stupid to say that at such a young age, but I know that you're my future. I'll never stop loving you. I've been without you for so damn long and those years sucked. Now that I have you back, I'm never letting you go."

**KendallPOV**

I look up at Vlad as he watches me. The two of us are at the local park, sitting on the swings. Vlad has been watching me for the past twenty minutes and I've been drawing what I see in front of me. The plastic play equipment, the children enjoying themselves, having fun. I often enjoy coming here and drawing what I see. I like drawing the younger children because it reminds me of the childhood I was deprived of due to my father being abusive. I was never able to just worry about being a kid, and I hate that. But what's done is done and all I have to do is hope that I can have a good future with Vlad.

"Ok, why are you staring at me?" I ask as I look towards him. He grins and stands up from his swing.

"Staring at a beautiful girl." He answers as he walks behind me. He takes the chains and I let out a gasp as he pulls me backwards.

"Vlad, my art!" I yell at him. He continues to hold me with the one chain and takes my art work from me. He gently sets it down on the ground and then takes the other chain back into his hand. I grip the chains myself and without any warning he releases the chains. I let out a small scream as I move forward on the swing. It isn't long before I'm laughing. And it doesn't take much more after that for me to forget about everything apart from me and Vlad at this very moment.


	25. Chapter 25

**DPOV**

It's been a few days since getting Catia tested and Liam and his parents coming back. My wife, Liam, his parents, and Catia, are here with me at the hosptial, getting the results of the test. We're currently waiting in the waiting room, none of us have talked. Catia and Liam are holding hands, Adrian and Sydney are holding hands, and I am holding hands with my wife. When someone calls Catia back she informs us that just she and Liam want to go back and that they'd tell us the results as soon as they come back out. None of us stopped them, they went into the back, and now the four of us are waiting for the news that could possibly change all of our lives completly.

**LPOV**

We just got the news.

Catia and I haven't spoken since the doctor told us that he'd leave us alone for a little while to take in the infromation. Liam's nails are digging into my skin, I don't stop him from doing it. And he doesn't stop me from doing the same thing to him. A tear escapes my eye and I lean into him.

"Shit Catia..." he starts. I look up at him and the nod in agreement.

"Oh shit," I tell him. He wraps his arms around me and holds me close. "Oh shit, what are we going to do?" I hear him let out a small chuckle. I look up at him. "What the hell was that?"

He grins. "Well, for one thing, we're going to stay with each other here in New York. We're going to be with each other for the rest of our lives. But... staring off, we're going to tell our parents the news. Then we're going to go back to the house and make love."

I laugh and shake my head. "That's how we got into this mess in the first place! We're not doing it!"

He smiles and kisses me. "I love you Catia..."

I smile. "I love you, Liam... now, how are we going to tell our parents?"

**DPOV**

The four of us rise from where we sit as Liam and Catia walk back inside. Their holding hands. I can't tell what their thinking, I can't tell what the news is. Is my daughter prenant or not?

"Well?" Adrian asks. Liam takes in a deep breath and looks towards Catia before answering.

"It was a false positive. Catia isn't pregnant."

Relief washes over me and the rest of the parents in the room. I release my wifes hand and walk over to my daughter. I pull her into my arms and hold her tightly to me.

"Thank God..." My daughter holds me back just as tightly.

"I'm so sorry Daddy..."

"No... don't be. It's fine... it's just fine." Rose joins our hug and out of the corner of my eye I see Adrian and Sydney hugging their son. When we break apart from them, we're quiet for a few minutes, not sure what to do, what to say.

"Let's go home." Rosemarie finally says. "I know this whole thing has fucking exhausted me, I can't imagine how it will be for the two of you. Now, let's go home."

* * *

It was around ten when I heard the sirens. It was ten fifteen when they arrived at my house. When they got to my door, I let them in. I knew who they were here for, and I knew for a fact they would not be getting her. I told the two officers to sit down and I did so as well. They told me that Kendall's father called them, saying I kidnapped their daughter. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and mumble the word bullshit. After I did that I told them what really happened. I could tell they were slightly supcious, not sure about which story to believe. I assume the Kendall has called the cops before and he was able to talk his way out of his.

I told them I would be able to prove it. I showed them to Vlad's room and let them inside. Vlad and Kendall were asleep in his bed. Vlad's arms were wrapped tightly around her, and she looked content. Happy. A small smile was on her lips, I assume she is having a good dream. After showing them how she's safe here, I then showed the officers pictures that Kendall showed me. Kendall has taken picture of the bruises and cuts that her father has given her, she's done this since she was at least ten or eleven. There are so many.

It was ten when I heard the sirens, ten fifteen when they arrived at my door, ten forty when they left, and it couldn't have been later then eleven when they arrested Kendall's father.

**PPOV**

Malcolm presses me up against the pools wall as we kiss. Today was the first day going back to school after getting married. And after the day ended the two of us stayed after, Malcolm did laps while I watched with a smile on my face. Eventually after he did a few more I jumped in with him, fully clothed. And here we are now. We're both naked, and it probably isn't all that safe making love in the schools pool, that's what I forced Malcolm to stop and took him to the locker rooms. We continued there.

After we finished and were taking a shower I thought about how much I love my life. I really love it. I have an amazing family who supports me through everything, a great husband who will love me until the end of time, and it won't be long until we're graduated and in college. My sister isn't pregnant! The only thing I need to worry about now is what I'm going to do for my future carrer. I've never been able to figure it out. I hope that once I'm in school I'll be able to figure it out. With the help of Malcolm I will. I know I will.

Malcolm and I went back to my home that night, we layed in bed together and fell asleep. I'm happy with this life. Happy to just be with the love of my life.

"Malcolm, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you..."


	26. Chapter 26

**LPOV**

Catia's laugh is beautiful.

"For fucks sake! Stop it!" She yells at me as we mess around in her houses pool. I push her up against the pools wall and she lets out a small scream as she feels the cold material against her back. I grip her legs and move them around my waist. I press my lips to hers and kiss her passionately. She moves her hands into my hair and I grip her tighter. I move my mouth to her neck and after placing a few kisses to it I stop. For a few moments we just stay there, I hold her and she rests against me. Eventually her parents yelled for us to come inside, it's getting late. Dark. The two of us stayed there for a little while longer before heading in.

**DPOV**

"I've really been enjoying spending time with you Corrie, I miss this. Just the two of us." I tell my younger daughter as I take her hand. She looks up at me and smiles before squeezing my hand.

"So have I Dad." She says. The two of us hold hands for a little while longer before walking into a store. Corrie and I haven't spent enough time together; I admit that I've been a bad father to her. I've been worrying too much about the other children in the family and not about the one who really needed me. I can't remember the last time we spent quality time together.

**PPOV**

"It's perfect!" Malcolm says after the woman helping us look for apartment leaves the room so we can talk.

"Yes, it is..." The apartment we're looking at _is _perfect. A large living space, the perfect amount of room for our families. A large kitchen which I would enjoy cooking dinner in. My father, the cook in the family, would approve of it. One bathroom and two bedrooms. Malcolm and I would be sleeping in the large bedroom, the master bedroom, and I'm not sure what the other room would be used for. Guest room? But that's the thing, it's not our apartment. And sadly, it will never be. "But we can't afford it." Which is really quiet sad. This place would be perfect for us. Even the walls coloring and wallpaper fit us. It's like the place was meant for us.

Malcolm looks towards me and then takes in a deep breath. He knows I'm right, and he knew that when we walked into the apartment building. I guess he thought that things would change after we saw it. I walk closer to Malcolm and place my hands onto his hips.

"Babe, you knew we wouldn't be able to afford it."

"I know it's just... I love it so much!" I give him a small smile and hold him closer to me.

"I love it, too... but we can't take it. We can't start our marriage out in debt." He nods and rests his head on my shoulder.

"I know we can't... this was the last apartment that Sheryl has set up for us to check out... what now? What if we can't find an apartment?"

"We'll find one... the last one wasn't that bad." I tell him, not believing myself.

"That was crap! We're not living there, Peter... I want this one."

"We can't have this one..." Sheryl walks inside and we separate and look towards her.

"Well?"

"We'll think about it." I tell her. "Thank you again, Sheryl. Malcolm and I will be in touch."

"Great!" She says with a large smile, clapping her hands together. "It's a pleasure doing business with you boys."

**VPOV**

Kendall leans into me and gently kisses me as we sit on the living rooms couch. I wrap my arms around her waist and hold her body closer to mine. Things have been good since her father was arrested. She's not as scared anymore. Not afraid that he'll come after her. Her bruises have healed and she looks good as new. I'm so happy with her. More happy then I am even with my friends. Who I have tried not to neglect. They don't understand why I'm dating her, they don't know her. They don't know that she's extremely funny and sweet, and caring. They don't know that she loves the same things that I do. And they certainly don't know that she has a sexy, beautiful body. The two of us kiss for a few minutes and I swear her lips were the only thing I cared about, the only thing I could think about. Well, I thought about other things as well, but it was related to the kissing. Kendall and I break apart and we wrap our arms around each other.

"Thank you so much, Vlad, for all of your help."

"You don't need to thank me Kendall." I kiss her temple gently and then squeeze her gently. "Are you ready to sleep?"

"Mm-hmm... yes, I'm tired." I nod and close my eyes. I really enjoy falling asleep with her in my arms. I've been doing it since she moved in with us and I hope to do it long after.

**LPOV**

"Hold it higher." Dimitri tells me as I hold a professional camera that he's letting me use. He took me to a shoot he's working on and is letting me take a few snaps. The woman in front of me is dressed in the latest fashion, I personally don't like it, but it's not me who will be wearing it. I'm so thankful that Dimitri is helping me with this, letting me do this, epically after everything that happened. I nod and lift the camera slightly. Yes, the woman in front of me is beautiful, but Catia is much more so. I wish I was taking photos of her right now. I would be able to focus more on the model instead of my girlfriend's father hovering over me. After finishing up, Dimitri looks through the photo's I took. I can't tell what he's thinking; he has on a poker face.

"Well?" I finally ask. "How are they?"

Dimitri can't answer because the woman who designed the clothes and is putting them into the magazine walks up behind him. Her mouth falls open and she places her hand onto his shoulder.

"That's perfect!" She says with a grin. "That's the cover I want on the magazine! That's the perfect shot!" Dimitri looks up at me, small smile on his face.

"Does that answer your question?"


	27. Chapter 27

**PPOV**

"Shit..."

"I know..." Malcolm says.

**CPOV**

"They put your photo on the front of the magazine?" I ask Liam, excitement in my voice.

He smiles and nods. "Yeah... I can't believe it. The look on your dads face."

"Was he mad?"

"No, he seemed proud. My photo's were better then his!"

"I wouldn't go that far," My father says as he walks into the room. Liam's face goes beet red and he looks away from my dad. "They were good, the photo that she chooses was best of the bunch. Just because she chose that one means your better than me. I have more experience then you, I've spent more years in this industry then you. Don't get full of yourself, Liam."

"Sorry Mr. Belikov."

"It's fine; I was the same when I was your age." He smiles and drinks a smile of beer. "Now, Liam, Catia, and tonight you're going on a date. Peter is going to be sleeping over at Malcolm's. Kendall and Vlad are going to be gathering her things from her father's house, Kisa will be taking Corrie out for a movie and Viktor will be at your aunt's house."

"Why are we doing this?" I ask him. He smiles.

"Well sweetheart, tonight your mother and I are going to be, for the first time since having Viktor, having sex."

**VladPOV**

"What if he gets out?"

I look up at Kendall as she speaks, standing near her desk, holding a photo of her mother in her hands. I rise from where I sit by her bookshelves and walk to her. I wrap my arms around her waist and press a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"Everything will be fine, Kendall. I promise."

Kendall looks up at me and nods. I can't tell if she believes me or not. I think she believes that I won't let anything touch or hurt her, but she's not sure what will happen with her father. I hope he's out away for a long time; I don't want him coming out, saying he's better and hurting Kendall again. I don't want her to be anywhere near her father.

**PPOV**

"I can't believe us, we actually did we."

"Oh God, Peter... we're going to be in debt!"

"We'll be fine... hopefully."

"We never should have done this! Oh Peter we're horrible, we said we wouldn't get this apartment."

"But we did and we're stuck with it now."

"We need to fix this... crap!" I look around the living room we stand in and then walk over to Malcolm. I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him close to me.

"Or... we could do it in every room." He looks up at me, eyes slightly wide. Slowly they go back to their normal size and he smiles.

"Let's do that. I like that."

**DPOV**

"Oh baby..." Rosemarie sighs as I enter her in a slow thrust. This is our first time in a long time, I'm going to enjoy this so very much. She moans and digs her nails into my back. "Yes, oh Dimitri. I love you."

I smile and kiss her gently. "I love you so much, Roza."

**CPOV**

I hold Catia's hand as I stare across at her. Beautiful. So damn beautiful. I love this woman so much, and one of these days I will make her my wife. I will. She looks up at me and smiles.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I love my beautiful girlfriend, that one of these days I am going to be with you and our future child and I'm going to be at my happiest." She grins and looks at her hands.

"I can't wait for that baby," she leans against the table and kisses my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Catia, I got us a hotel room for the night. I know that we need to be very careful; we don't want what happened to happen again, so we will be _so _careful. But I know that we will be sleeping together tonight."

She smiles and nods. "I don't doubt that at all."

**DPOV**

"Alright baby," I say as I leave the hotel room. "I'll be back with food later."

"Don't forget the ice cream again!"

"I won't." I promise. I take out my car keys and begin to walk to the elevator. This night was amazing, and after we eat, we are going to have sex again, and again, and again.

**CPOV**

A small scream leaves my throat as my boyfriend raises me into his arms and carries me into the bedroom. He sets me down on the bed and then locks the door. He walks over to me and lies down besides me.

"Oh Catia, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Liam."

"I'm going to love you until the end of my life." He tells me before kissing me.

**DPOV**

I smile as I text my wife. **I'm coming down the hallway now, love. **

**With the food? **She asks. I smile and put the phone away. I begin to walk up to the room and stop when I see the door to the room across from mine and Rose's room open up. A man walks out, dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. He looks back into the room.

"Yes, I'll get chocolate, ok, I love you." He closes the door and then turns towards me. He stops instantly as he sees me. I take in a deep breath and set down my bag of food. I wrap my arms over my chest and thin my lips.

"Really?"

Liam licks his lips and looks down at the ground. "I didn't think this was the hotel you and your wife had come too."

I let out a small sigh.

"Condoms?"

"What?"

"Are you using condoms?"

"Yes, we are."

"And Catia is in the pill." I lick my lips and pick up my bags. "Be safe, tell Catia I love her. See you tomorrow Liam."


	28. Chapter 28

**KPOV**

"Hey!" I say happily as my best friend walks into the room. She walks up to me and we hug. "It's been so long. How have you been?"

"I've been great, God I can't believe we had to move." We've been best friend for years now. Since elementary school. I will be the first to admit, I care a lot for her, a lot more than I've ever admitted to anyone.

"Luckily it's only an hour away." Samantha says, hugging me again. "I'm trying to talk my parents into letting me move back. Some how."

"Really! On my God! I hope they let you!"

For the next half an hour the two of us go around the house, listen to the music that is blaring, and eat and drink punch. It's been so long since we've hung out. I hated when she moved only six months ago. After a while the two of us go up to one of the bedrooms so that we can talk in a quieter environment. We lock the door and then sit down on the bed. We talk about everything that's happened in the past six months. I tell her all about Catia and Liam, Peter and Malcolm. Viktor. Liam and Kendall, everything.

She then tells me about the move. About how her brother was almost kicked out of the house for having come home with drugs. Her new school. The fights she's been having with some of the girls.

"I missed you so much Kisa."

"I missed you too. A lot."

"Kisa... there's something I need to tell you." Samantha says as she pushes some of her red hair over her ear.

"Okay, go ahead." I say, placing my hand onto her knee. "Is everything alright?"

"Kinda, depending on how you take it."

"... What's wrong?"

"Kisa..."

I open my mouth to ask her once more what's wrong. I can't get anything out because Sam leans forward and presses her lips against mine. My eyes bulge as our lips touch and after a moment I close them. Right as I do Sam pulls herself back.

"Oh my God... I'm so sorry!" She quickly jumps from the bed and runs out of the room. I look after her, still in shock. After a few moments I jump out of the bed and run out after Sam. I see her running down the hallway.

"Sam!" She stops and looks back at me.

"I am so sorry Kisa! I never should have done that!"

"Sam... It's ok."

"No, it's not; you're straight and my best friend! I'm so sorry!" She flips around and begins to run away again. I quickly grab her arm and push her against the wall.

"Stop running! Damn it Sam... Why didn't you tell me that you're into girls?"

"I just started... kind of... Kisa, I'm a lesbian and I like you... I have for a while now I just didn't know how to tell you. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"Sam... Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I... I don't know. I thought you would think it's weird... stop being friends with me."

"Never..." I say, still pressing her up against the wall. "There's something I haven't told you."

"W-what?" She says voice quiet and wavering.

I smile and move my mouth down to her ears. "Sam... I'm pansexual."

* * *

**For those who don't know Pansexual is when you can love someone, not because of their body of gender, but because of who they are. Pansexuals can love women, men, those who are transgender. Etc. P.S. I'm Pansexual**

* * *

I pull back and then press my lips against Sams. She gasps and leans into my body, moving her hands into my hair. I smile and we begin to walk towards the bedroom again, keeping our lips together. The door is thrown open and we lock it before falling onto the bed. We push ourselves to the back of the bed and I move my body over hers. She wraps her arms around my waist and I place my hands onto her shoulders.

"I want you Kisa... hell; I've been waiting for you. I wanted to loose my virginity to you. I never thought it would be possible."

"It is... I love you Sam. I've loved you as more than a friend for a long time." She moans into my mouth as I move my hands to her breasts. I slip them under her shirt and grip her bra covered breasts.

"I love you... oh Kisa, ever since we were in middle school I've wanted to date you. I thought you would hate that I thought this way about you."

"Don't," I move my lips from hers and move them down her neck.

"What about the guys you dated after I left?"

"I tried going out, it never worked. I could never get over you."

**An Hour Later**

I hold Sam in my arms; we're both naked, skin pressed up against each others. Sweat covers our body. We've just finished sleeping together. It was mine and her first time. It was fantastic. I press my lips against her temple and smile.

"How will your parents take this?" I ask her. She sighs.

"I don't want to talk about it... I think they might kick me out if they know that we're dating."

"... That sucks... but you wanted to move back out here, right?"

"Well yeah, but... they're my parents."

"And if they don't accept you for yourself, screw them." She sighs and leans closer to me.

"I love you Kisa..."


End file.
